OS Divers
by Sabou2607
Summary: Un OS imaginé que j'avais envie de vous le faire partager ! alors bonne lecture... Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Certains Crossovers seront réaliser également ! Vampire Diaries, True Blood ou des personnes connues comme Robert P, Kellan L et Jackson R... ATTENTION LEMON ! -16 ans s'abstenir
1. Un début d'été pas comme les autres

**_Salut à vous ! _**

**_j'espère que tout le monde vas bien ... _**

**_voici un nouvel OS, toujours avec notre couple ... Bella/Jasper ! _**

**_/ ATTENTION LEMON /_**

* * *

**_Un début d'été pas comme les autres._**

Juillet. Fin juillet pour être exact. Mes parents venaient de me déposer chez mon oncle et ma tante à Forks. Presque dix-ans que je n'ai pas foutu les pieds ici. J'avais beau avoir bientôt dix huit ans, ils s'en moquent royalement. Faut dire que je suis de plus en plus difficile comme fille et que j'ai un sale caractère. En fait, mes parents veulent seulement m'éloigner durant les grandes vacances de mon petit ami qu'ils considèrent comme vulgaire et sans éducation.

Il est vrai qu'Edward est un Bad boys de New-York qui aime plus que tout mettre son environnement en dessus dessous. Mes parents le supportent pas et ne veulent pas de lui à la maison. Ce qui fait que je m'accroche encore plus à Edward. Je sais aussi que ce dernier me trompe régulièrement avec des filles rencontrer en boite de nuit... il ne sait pas qu'elles viennent se vanter auprès de moi ensuite. Mais, je me dis que c'est le prix à payer pour être avec un type dans son genre.

Puis Edward et moi c'est depuis pratiquement deux ans ainsi. Il est le leader d'un groupe de voyou dans mon quartier et je préfère être de son côté que contre lui. C'est pour ça que je viens ici cet été. Pour m'éloigner de cette ville, de ce gang et d'Edward. Mes parents m'ont promis de venir me chercher fin aout, mais comme à chaque fois, Edward fera tout pour venir avant. Parce que j'étais son trophée, ni plus ni moins. Et qu'il voulait me garder près de lui et son gang.

Mon oncle et ma tante étaient au travail et je restais seul pour mon premier jour. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais qu'en un homme d'environ vingt ans entra dans le salon en fin d'après midi, m'obligeant de se fait à détourner mon regard de la télévision.

- _Euh... salut !_ Souffla-t-il tendu. _Tu es ?_

- _Et toi ?_ M'empressais-je de dire sourcil relever.

- _Jasper Whitlock et toi ?_ répondit-il de la même façon.

- _Oh... tu es le fils adoptif de mon oncle et de ma tante._ Repris-je timidement.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- _Je suis Bella, la fille de Charlie Swan. _

- _Isabella Swan !_ S'étonna-t-il aussitôt

- _Ouep..._ souris-je le dévisageant gentiment.

- _Ben dit donc… tu as bien changé ! Je me souviens de toi à mon arrivée ici. _

- _Je te retourne le compliment._ Souris-je espiègle.

Il est vrai que mon cher « cousin » Jasper était un homme extrêmement beau. Nous avions visiblement que deux ou trois ans d'écart. Il avait une stature fine, mais visiblement musclé. Des cheveux courts et blonds. Nos pères étaient des frères, pourtant je n'étais pas revenu dans cette maison depuis mes dix ans. À cette époque jasper n'avait dieu que pour ma grande sœur Marie.

- _Ravi de te revoir Bella. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin. _

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Jasper fila vers l'escalier et monta les marches deux à deux.  
Je restais dans le salon face à la télévision encore quelques minutes, puis décider de me servir à boire et appeler Edward. Détestant attendre inlassablement qu'il répondre, j'actionnais le haut-parleur. Au bout de trois appels, il répondit.

- _Quoi ?_ Cracha-t-il furieux

- _Ben quel accueil,_ m'exclamais-je sur le même ton.

- _Bella je n'ai pas le temps-là._

- _Tu fais quoi ? _

- _Ça ne te regarde pas putain. Tu crois que j'ai que ça a foudre ou quoi ? _

Sans attendre je raccrochais irrité et surtout très énervé. Je détestais quand il jouer son caïd. Pourtant c'était pour ça que j'étais avec lui.

Edward me rappela aussitôt et je laissais sonner deux fois dans le vide pour lui faire les pieds. La troisième fois, je prenais sur moi et décrocha.

- _Bella je vais te faire payer doublement ton insolence. _Cracha-t-il avant toute chose.

- _Je t'aime aussi mon Edward. _Fis-je sarcastiquement comme beaucoup trop souvent.

- _A quoi tu joues putain. Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacré aujourd'hui… alors encore moins pour tes jeux débiles. _

- _Tu fais quoi ?_

Un long silence s'en suivit. J'avais le doigt sur le bouton rouge du téléphone quand il reprit finalement.

- _Je suis avec Jacob !_ murmura-t-il.

Cette fois c'est moi qui mis un long moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- _Vous faites quoi ? _

- _Rien de spécial, Bella. _

Etrangement, je n'entendais pas de bruit autre que sa voix via le téléphone.

- _Vous êtes ou ?_

- _Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu me flics !_

- _Attends, tu es avec Jacob et vous ne faites rien ? tu me prends pour une de tes petites putes ou quoi ?_ m'irritais-je vivement.

- _Bella…_ grogna-t-il. _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

- _Deux ans Edward… deux putains d'années, alors je commence à savoir ce que tu dis ne rien faire avec Jacob._

- _Je… je viens te chercher !_

- _Va te faire foutre ! _

Crachais-je coupant court à la conversation avant de raccrocher furieuse.

- _Ben dit donc !_ Souffla jasper près de moi. _Il n'est pas du genre patient et sympathique ton copain !_

Merde, depuis quand était-il là lui ? Je le regardais les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse à quelques pas de moi seulement. Je pouvais même sentir l'odeur de son parfum ce qui étrangement fit battre mon cœur plus fort. Dangereusement plus fort. Il vient se servir un verre d'eau et se frôla à moi ne voulant pas bouger.

Mon téléphone sonna avant qu'un des deux ne parle ou ne fasse un geste supplémentaire. Mon haut parleur s'actionna et la voix colérique d'Edward raisonna dans la pièce.

- _Bella refait un truc comme ça et je te tue moi même._

Jasper dont je n'avais pas quitté des yeux arqua un sourcil dans ma direction et un sourire envahit mes lèvres.

- _Tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire Edward_. Fis-je sachant déjà que j'allais le regretter.

- _Tu joues à quoi putain ?_ cria-t-il alors que j'entendais Jacob et une autre personne de sexe masculine derrières lui sifflé et murmurais subjectivement mon prénom.

- _Tu es populaire dit donc._ Fit Jasper alors que j'abattais déjà ma main sur sa bouche.

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre maintenant, et ce dernier me tenait fermement collé contre lui.

- _C'est qui ça ? Tu es avec qui ? Putain Bella, tu me rends dingue a des centaines de kilomètre et c'est le premier jour... j'arrive !_ cria-t-il.

- _Edward c'est juste mon cousin,_ rigolais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. _Et je te ferais dire que Forks n'est pas la porte à côté, trésor. _

- _Avec la moto je pourrais être là en moins de deux heures,_ fit-il furieux. _Et je croyais que tu n'avais pas de cousin !_

Jasper arqua un second sourcil et rapprocha dangereusement son basin du mien. Sans que je sache pourquoi un gémissement franchis mes lèvres et Jasper siffla.

- _Bella ne me dit pas que tu te tape un mec et que je suis comme un con à l'autre bout du téléphone ? _

- _Désolé ta chère copine est occupée._ Déclara jasper retirant ma main de sa bouche. _Rappel quand tu seras à Forks. _

Il attrapa mon téléphone et appuya sur la touche rouge pour couper la ligne. Je n'en revenais pas.

- _Il va te foutre la raclé de ta vie._ Soupirais-je difficilement alors que mon cousin ondulait son basin avec force sur mon intimité.

- _Je vais devoir partir pour ma seconde année à basse militaire de Seattle, ma splendide perle... tu crois vraiment que ton copain peut rivaliser ? _

Avant même que je ne puise dire mot j'étais entrain d'embrasser mon cousin durement. En temps normale ce genre d'homme m'excitait totalement mais là davantage. Peut-être parce qu'en plus de trahir Edward, je pratiquais une relation interdite. Parce que nous étions de la même famille. Mais une petite voix me rappela qu'il était aussi l'enfant adoptif de mon oncle et de ma tante… donc nous n'étions pas lier par le sang. J'aurais du dire stop, j'aurais dû faire tellement de chose à ce moment là d'ailleurs… Pourtant je ne regrettais rien. De surcroit, il répondait à mon baiser et dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Jasper prit très vite les choses en main et d'ailleurs celle-ci vain soulever ma jupe pour caresser mon intimité surchauffée.

- _Mes parents risquent de rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. _

- _Je sais ! _

- _J'ai envie de toi… tu me rends dingue dans ta petite jupe. _

- _Je sais !_

- _Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre ?_ se moqua-t-il alors qu'une voiture venait de se garer devant la maison.

D'où nous étions nous avions un aperçu de l'arrière du véhicule. Nous savions tout les deux que dans quelques minutes ses parents débarquerais, mettant fin à notre petit rapprochement. J'avais chaud, horriblement chaud.

- _Je n'ai pas fini avec toi._ souffla-t-il m'embrassant de nouveau durement.

Il fit entrer un de ses doigts dans mon intimité surcharger et un petit cri m'échappa.

- _Silencieuse très chère cousine… tu ne veux quand même pas choquer ton oncle et ta tante !_

- _Jasper…_ miaulais-je insérant ma langue dans sa bouche.

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et Jasper retira son doigt et sa langue.

- _Bonjour les jeunes… je vois que vous avez refait connaissance… _

- _Bien sur papa !_ Chantonna Jasper comme si de rien était s'appuyant sur le plan de travail, visiblement pour cacher sa forte érection.

- _Bella ce soir, je vais te faire mes lasagnes… petite tu te lécher les doigts à chaque fois. _

- _Pas que pour les lasagnes._ Soufflais-je jetant un petit coup d'œil à Jasper qui avait la mâchoire serré.

- _Je monte prendre une douche…_ Fis ma tante.

- _Je vais me faire quelques longueurs de piscine._ Enchéris mon oncle.

Une fois les deux partis, Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil et je sus que nous allions reprendre notre moment intime. Sans attendre, il s'installa de nouveau entre mes jambes et m'embrasser avec passion.

- _Je vais te faire mienne, Bella… _

- _Oui._ miaulais-je délicatement.

- _Tu vas devoir être très silencieuse. _

- _T'inquiète pas… je sais l'être_.

- _Tu es une vraie dévergonder._ Soupira-t-il tout en caressant mon intimité à travers mon string.

- _Attrape de quoi nous protéger et arrête de tourner autour du pot._ Chuchotais-je me tenant difficilement sur mes jambes.

J'avais agrippé ses épaules carrées et lécher la peau de son cou avec ferveur. Un sourire fendit son visage et il attrapa à l'arrière de son jean un préservatif, puis il fit descendre sur ses genoux son jean et son boxer. En un rien de temps, Jasper mis la protection sur son sexe gonfle, repoussa mon string sur le côté et présenta son sexe tendu à mon entré.

- _Tu me suceras un autre jour, ma belle… on à pas le temps. Au fait, j'aime le sexe dur et rapide !_ Me prévient-t-il la voix voilé.

- _Te gène pas pour moi._ Fis-je difficilement alors qu'il poussait déjà en moi.

J'attrapais aussitôt le plan de travail derrière moi tandis que mon cousin me baiser dans sa cuisine avec ses parents tout près de nous. Et dieu que c'était bon. Même Edward et son tempérament de feu, ne m'avait pas rendu aussi accro au sexe que Jasper.

- _Tient toi ma belle._ fit-il en accélérant ses coups de bassin en moi.

C'était comme il avait dit. Dure, rapide et extrêmement bon. Durant de longue minute mon cousin s'activer en moi.

- _Ne fait pas de bruit,_ me réprimanda-t-il alors qu'un petit crie aigu m'avait échappé face à ses assaut soutenue et diablement jouissant.

Jasper me fit un sourire en coin avant de me fondre dans mon cou et de me mordre furieusement.

Ceci déclencha des réactions en chaine dans mon corps. Je cru même un instant m'évanouir sous l'immense bonheur que me donna l'orgasme. C'est le souffle court et erratique, que jasper se retira et jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle. Au même moment nous entendîmes ma tante descendre les escaliers. Jasper remonta son pantalon sans attendre alors que je rajustais mon string et ma jupette.

- _Juste parfait. Je vais rêver de ce moment très longtemps._ Souffla-t-il alors que sa mère nous rejoignait. _On recommence quand tu veux ! _

- _Alors Bella tu m'aide pour les lasagnes. _

- _Désolé… j'ai une douche à prendre._ Dis-je aussitôt filant déjà vers l'étage supérieur pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Jasper dû ensuite aider son père à couper l'herbe dans le jardin et je me délecter de la vue de ma chambre. Jasper avait retiré son t-shirt et avait opté pour un short moulant.

Ce fut quelques minutes avant le repas, qu'Edward frappa furieusement à la porte de la villa accompagné de son meilleur ami Jacob. Il s'emblait très contrarié et quand son regard rencontra celui de Jasper, je me fis toute petite.

- _Vous êtes ?_ Souffla mon oncle très tendu.

- _Toi tu prends ton sac et tu viens avec moi… maintenant !_ Déclara-t-il la mâchoire serré.

Connaissant Edward, il avait du repérer à quelques pas de sa position, l'uniforme militaire de Jasper gentiment poser là depuis quelques minutes et surtout le drapeau américain flotter devant la maison. Edward avait beau jouer les durs, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas l'affaire contre un militaire.

Sans attendre, je récupérais ma valise toujours en bas des escaliers et salua d'un mouvement de tête Jasper. Lorsque je passais près de lui, il m'arrêta par la taille et m'embrassa tendrement sur chacune de mes joues fixant inlassablement mon petit ami.

- _Tu peux rester si tu veux ! _

- _Je sais._ Rigolais-je. _Mais, Edward ne fais jamais de déplacement pour rien. En tout cas, merci pour… _

Je baissais les yeux vers le bas et le vis sourire grandement. Il était fier et il le pouvait. Je dû repartir a New-York sous l'incompréhension du frère de mon père et sous le regard espiègle de Jasper. Nous savions tout les deux que ceci n'était qu'un au revoir... nullement un adieu !

Maintenant rester plus qu'à mentir à Edward et lui faire croire à une mauvaise blague de mon cousin... ouais, fallait juste cacher ma morsure et les marques des doigts sur ma taille !

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! **

**je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt pour un autre OS citronnée à souhait ! **

**gros bisous mes petits loups**


	2. Sur la route 66

**Un petit Os qui risque de donner encore plus chaud à certaines personnes !**

**Bonne lecture et à ****bientôt**

:-)  
**Sab**

**ps: j'ai oublier de dire que c'était un os pour un concours... le thème : la marginalité avec des closes pour l'écriture ! **

**il se peut que cela soit trop dure pour certaine personne ... alors les -16 ans attentions !**

**merci par avance**

**sab**

* * *

**_Sur la route 66._**

Il faisait une chaleur infernale. Les employés de l'hôtel/restaurant longeant la route 66 suffoquaient carrément dans leurs tenues même s'ils avaient retiré leurs gilets pour être en débardeur. La climatisation était poussée à son maximum, pourtant cela ne semblait pas changer la situation. Bella qui était présente comme tous les autres jours de la semaine regardait, via la baie vitrée, les quelques clients de l'hôtel sauter et nager dans la piscine à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Elle détestait ça. Les regarder faire alors qu'elle était coincée ici était un supplice.

Lupton, petite ville d'Arizona longeant la route 66 sur quelques kilomètres, c'était grâce à cette route mythique d'ailleurs que la ville tenait encore debout. Presque deux milles habitants… ou un peu moins peut-être !

Isabella dite Bella, était née ici. Elle avait toujours vue la ville ainsi. Monotone et sans intérêt.

- **_Isabella ?_**

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se retourner essayant de garder contenance. Un faux sourire vint s'installer sur son visage, quand elle fit face à Edward Masen, son fiancé depuis presque un an.

- **_Edward ?_** dit-elle lentement.

- **_J'ai besoin de toi à l'hôtel… tu peux venir m'aider ?_**

Elle voulut dire non, crier son mal être, mais ne fit rien. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et suivit son fiancé au bâtiment collé au restaurant, dont elle avait la charge avec Pablo, le cuisinier latino et Alice, sa collègue de salle. Alice qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward, les regarda partir avec une petite moue.

Bella aida donc Edward à la préparation de dix nouvelles chambres. Il lui parlait de sa journée de la veille et du mariage à venir. À chaque fois, elle évitait la conversation cependant elle n'avait plus le choix. Bella se détestait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Quand elle avait eu seize ans, elle était tombée folle amoureuse du jeune Masen. Elle le trouvait distingué, séduisant et intelligent. Or, maintenant elle le trouvait snob, sans intérêt et peu attirant. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de se coiffer, ou sa façon de s'habiller. Un homme bien sur tout rapport, plutôt BCBG et fils de riches qui l'irritait plus qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, Bella restait avec Edward. Principalement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, ainsi qu'à leurs proches qui attendait ce moment depuis leurs dix-huit ans. Soit deux ans.

Parce que dans une petite ville, un refus de mariage était mal venu, qu'elle ne trouverait personne d'autre comme mari après cet affront. Alors, elle se cachait derrière ce masque joyeux et patientait, espérant au fond d'elle, un miracle.

- **_Merci, Isabella !_** déclara Edward un large sourire sur le visage, avant de venir l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

- **_De rien !_** rétorqua-t-elle s'éloignant déjà de lui**_. Je retourne au restaurant, _**clama-t-elle filant déjà hors de la chambre.

Elle reprit son poste derrière le comptoir du restaurant, prête pour le service du soir. Il était dix-neuf heures, quand un vacarme pas possible se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite, l'objet de cette cohue cependant elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Des motards, sourit-elle intérieurement. Elle adorait ça, malgré tout le mal qu'elle en entendait. En effet, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, une dizaine de motos vinrent stationner devant le restaurant/hôtel de Lupton.

- **_Je déteste ces types !_** murmura Alice proche d'elle préparant déjà deux carafes de café. **_C'est des toxicos qui passe leurs temps sur les routes…_** marmonna-t-elle**_. Ils sont louches et sans cervelle._**

Bella ne dit mot et préféra contempler via les fenêtres les hommes et femmes retirer leurs casques et leurs blousons après avoir mis pied à terre. Quelques-uns entrèrent dans la bâtisse sous le regard curieux et presque apeuré de certains clients déjà présents. Bella arbora un grand sourire, alors que les motards regardaient autour d'eux.

- **_Bonsoir à vous ! Vous désirez manger ? _**

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année la regarda du coin de l'œil, puis s'avança vers elle.

- **_Nous voulons aussi rester pour la nuit._**

- **_Oui, bien sûr !_** chantonna-t-elle attirant tous les regards virils vers elle.

Bella attrapa son téléphone après avoir demandé aux personnes de bien vouloir prendre place. Elle décrivit la situation à Edward, puis raccrocha. Alice avait déjà pris commande des nouveaux clients, alors Bella attendit les préparations de Pablo tout en analysant les nouveaux venus. Ou du moins en les dévisageant avec attention. Bella les trouvaient beaux d'une certaine façon, mais surtout bizarres pour la plupart. Ces gens étaient en dehors de la société. Des marginaux d'une certaine façon, qui ne passaient pas inaperçus. Ils avaient certainement du mal à se faire discret avec leurs environnements, avec leurs vestes et pantalons en cuir noir, leurs-t-shirt ou débardeur blanc. Ils avaient maintenant leurs lunettes sur la tête et certains des bandeaux rouges et blanc. Ils étaient plus que bizarres, pensa-t-elle récupérant la première assiette que Pablo lui tendait.

- **_Tiens, celle-ci et celle-ci aussi !_** clama-t-il lui mettant dans les bras quatre assiettes.

Bella sans formalisa pas. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer l'équilibriste et faisait chaque année le concours du village de la personne qui portait le plus d'assiette sur le bras. L'année dernière, elle avait gagné avec cinq assiettes sur chaque bras.

Ce qui était pratique, pensa-t-elle c'est qu'ils avaient commandé le même repas. Elle commença avec Alice à distribuer les plats. Alice stressée, Bella euphorique. Par contre, elle perdit son sourire quand son père Charlie, le chérif de la ville entra dans le restaurant avec deux autres motards. La fille était assez vulgaire, avec une mini-jupe en cuir et un t-shirt blanc. Un rouge à lèvre rouge cerise et maquillée grandement. L'homme quant à lui attisa davantage l'intérêt de Bella. Assez grand, assez musclé. Les cheveux mi- longs, blond lui cachant la moitié du visage. Cependant, une chose attira davantage le regard de la jeune fille. Ses tatouages. Il semblait en avoir partout. Un gigantesque trônait sur le bras gauche, dénudé grâce au débardeur, noir, au contraire du reste de la bande. Son pantalon noir, lui collait à la peau ne laissant visiblement pas de place à l'imagination. La jeune fille rougit d'ailleurs en chassant immédiatement ses réflexions peu chastes. L'homme suivit le chérif jusqu'au comptoir alors que la femme rejoignait une autre table.

- **_Bella chérie, tu nous sers à manger et à boire ?_**

Le motard la regarda de haut en bas en une fraction de seconde, puis prit place près de Charlie, laissant statufiée la jeune fille. Un morceau de viande. Voilà à quoi elle avait été comparée. Bella attrapa son carnet de note et sortit son stylo de derrière son oreille.

- **_Qu'allez-vous prendre ?_** chantonna-t-elle pratiquement.

- **_Comme eux,_** lâcha l'homme sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle remarqua alors le tatouage sur son cou. Des tribales s'entremêlant les uns aux autres. L'homme avait également une boucle d'œil sur l'une de ses oreilles et un piercing à l'arcade.

- **_Pareil, ma puce,_** souffla Charlie se balançant, mal à l'aise sur son siège.

Bella releva un sourcil moqueur vers son paternel, mais ne dit mot. Jasper, l'homme motard n'en avait perdu aucune miette et fronça les sourcils. Bella posa la commande du shérif et de Jasper devant Pablo et ce dernier ricana. Jasper vit Bella griffonner quelque chose et le cuisinier sourit aussitôt en donnant un rapide coup d'œil au shérif.

- **_Gamine indigne ! _**bougonna dans sa moustache Charlie, en la voyant revenir vers eux.

- **_Votre fille ? _**quémanda Jasper un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Malheureusement, _**rouspéta encore l'homme. **_Sinon, vous restez combien de temps ? _**reprenant enfin ses esprits pour faire son travail.

- **_Un ou deux jours. Mes compagnons et moi-même n'avons pas pu vraiment nous reposer ces derniers jours et vu la chaleur, la piscine me paraît être la meilleure option, _**dit-il montrant du mouvement de main la dite piscine.

- **_En effet ! _**s'amusa-t-il. **_J'espère que vos « compagnons », _**clama-t-il reprenant la même expression, **_ne seront pas une gêne pour les autres voyageurs ?_**

- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas shérif. Nous sommes voyant et possédons mauvaise réputation, mais nous ne sommes pas méchants,_** décréta sans cérémonie Jasper adressant en passant un clin d'œil à la jeune Alice. **_Du moins, nous ne sommes pas les premiers à lancer les hostilités,_** termina-t-il.

Alice sursauta et fila rapidement à la cuisine pour se cacher. Bella qui n'avait pas manqué la scène, ricana attirant l'attention de son père, Jasper et quelques autres motards et clients.

Jasper l'analysa une fois de plus avec attention. Elle aurait dû s'en formaliser, mais préféra trouver cela flatteur. Elle attrapa deux bières et deux verres avant de rejoindre les deux hommes, posa le tout sur le comptoir et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **_Un soda pour moi princesse, je suis en service. _**

- **_C'est sûr qu'il y a beaucoup à faire ici ! _**déclara-t-elle en imitant un toussotement.

- **_Je crois que je vais toucher deux mots à ta mère pour ton voyage cet été. _**

- **_Charlie ! Je suis majeur, _**couina-t-elle horrifiée.

- **_Charlie ? En voilà des façons de parler et d'appeler ton père,_** la reprit Edward, passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

- **_Voilà un homme avec de bonnes manières,_** s'enthousiasma Charlie. **_Bonsoir Edward. Comment vont tes parents ?_**

Les deux hommes débutèrent une conversation, ignorant royalement leur entourage. Bella se sentait mal et ignora le regard coulant d'Edward sur elle de temps en temps. Pablo la rappela en cuisine et c'est avec un soupir de joie qu'elle se dégagea de son fiancé sous le regard curieux et étonné de Jasper.

- **_Ton père risque de t'en vouloir,_** rit Pablo en posant les deux assiettes dans ses mains ainsi qu'un soda.

Elle lui sourit grandement et retourna vers eux, satisfaite qu'Edward soit déjà parti. Bella posa sur la table l'assiette commandée par le motard et une autre de salade verte et deux pains grillés accompagnés de légumes devant Charlie.

- **_Bella !_** grogna Charlie irrité**_. Je n'ai pas six ans et je ne suis pas végétarien comme Edward et toi. _**

- **_Papa,_** sourit-elle espiègle, **_d_****_is bonjour au docteur Cullen !_** s'amusa-t-elle.

Charlie se tendit à l'extrême et se retourna tout de même. Là, à la table derrière lui, était assis le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

- **_Ah ! Charlie, je suis heureux de voir que tu fais enfin attention à ton cholestérol,_** s'enthousiasma le dit médecin.

Jasper pouffa attirant l'attention de ses coéquipiers de route. Il leva la main pour les rassurer et vit Bella toute fière attraper le soda de son père pour décapsuler la bouteille. Elle voulut faire de même avec la bière de Jasper, mais ce dernier grogna en attrapant la bouteille des mains de la jeune fille.

- **_Une boisson décapsulée de cette façon est moins bonne,_** déclara-t-il dangereusement. **_Prends note ! _**

Il appuya la bouteille sur le coin de la table et donna un coup sec. La bouteille s'ouvrit faisant tourner, sur la table, la capsule. Bella en resta bouche bée. Combien de fois perdait-elle le décapsuleur et restait dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les bouteilles des clients ? Elle avait arrêté de compter, au bout d'une semaine.

Un autre motard, dans la vingtaine comme Jasper vint s'accouder au comptoir et la regarda avec gourmandise. Étrangement, elle frissonna et détourna le regard rapidement.

- **_Jazz, tu penses qu'on peut rester deux ou trois jours ?_** quémanda l'homme d'une grosse voix.

- **_On verra ! _**

- **_Les filles veulent profiter de la piscine,_** continua-t-il.

- **_Je sais. J'ai dit, on verra, Emmett,_** grogna Jasper le vrillant de son regard. **_N'oublie pas ce qui nous attend à Los-Angeles ! _**

L'homme inclina la tête vers le bas et salua le shérif de sa bière et repartit vers sa table la main sur ses parties intimes. Bella leva les yeux en l'air et reprit son travail sur la surveillance d'Edward, qui était revenu, et de son père. Bella et Alice s'activèrent pour donner à boire aux motards durant les minutes qui suivirent et durent servir les autres clients comme elles purent, vu le brouhaha du restaurant. Les motards étaient de bonne humeur et rigolaient entre eux grandement.

- **_Charlie,_** interrompit Edward se posant devant lui derrière le comptoir. **_Est-ce que vous croyez que Renée voudrait bien me donner la bague de son arrière-grand-mère avant la fin du mois ? _**

Charlie s'étouffa littéralement avec une feuille de salade et Bella contourna vivement une table pour venir tapoter sur le dos de son vieux père.

- **_Calme-toi, papa…_** soupira Bella.

- **_Attends… vous voulez vous marier à la fin du mois ? _**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Oui._**

Le jeune couple avait parlé en même temps. Edward timidement, Bella avec force et détermination.

- **_Oui ou non ?_** bougonna Charlie reprenant son souffle.

- **_Non, papa. Le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant quelques mois,_** dit-elle froidement en donnant un long regard de reproche à son fiancé. **_J'ai prévu de me rentre à Los-Angeles cet été… alors pas de mariage en vue pour le moment. _**

- **_Tu préfères partir dans cette ville de débauches plutôt que de m'épouser ?_** s'étonna alors Edward resserrant sa cravate.

Elle avait envie de crier « oui, mille fois oui ! » mais se mordit furieusement la langue.

- **_Tu sais très bien que Los Angeles est mon plus grand rêve. Je tiens à y aller cet été. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, non d'un chien,_** s'époumona-t-elle plus qu'irritée.

- **_Je suis ton père ! _**

- **_Je suis ton fiancé ! _**dirent les hommes dans un synchronisme parfait.

- **_Toi,_** clama-t-elle pointant Edward du doigt**_. File à la réception de l'hôtel, nous en parlerons ce soir si je suis calmée ! Toi,_** continua-t-elle se tournant vers Charlie, **_je t'apporte une part de tarte citron meringuée et tu files à la maison rejoindre maman !_**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et ne dirent mot. Bella reprit son plateau, un visage plus décontracté et retourna à son travail. Jasper et quelques-autres qui n'avaient visiblement pas manqués la scène, se mirent à taper dans leurs mains, signe de respect. Bella rougit furieusement et alla se cacher dans la cuisine pour fuir les acclamations.

Alice prit le relais en salle et Bella mit les couverts dans les deux laves vaisselles pour s'avancer dans la fin du service. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la cuisine, elle ne trouva ni son père, ni son fiancé, pour son plus grand plaisir. Par contre, elle trouva Jasper à la table avec quelques motards et une femme sur les genoux. Elle était encore différente de celle qui l'accompagnait à son arrivée. Elle détailla celle-ci. Grande, blonde, maigre. Des talons aiguilles immenses, un rouge à lèvres noir et un maquillage trop marqué.

Bella détourna la tête quand elle sentit le regard de Jasper sur elle. Ce type aurait dû la mettre mal à l'aise, pourtant rien à faire. Il l'attirait. Sur son épaule gauche, elle repéra une femme nue dévoilant du moins sa poitrine et un loup l'entourant de sa queue. Bella sembla perplexe et fixa un peu trop le tatouage. La jeune femme assise sur les genoux de Jasper le remarqua et commença à bouger son bassin au-dessus du jeune homme.

Ce dernier discutait avec deux autres hommes. Ils ne semblaient pas choqués par la situation. Jasper posa même un bras autour de la hanche de la jeune femme et l'encouragea à continuer. C'en fut trop pour elle. Bella attrapa sa veste et son sac et sortit du restaurant après avoir salué Alice et Pablo.

- **_À_****_ demain matin !_** cria-t-elle alors que plusieurs personnes lui souhaitaient une bonne soirée.

Elle sourit au docteur et sa femme à l'extérieur du bâtiment et attendit près de la voiture d'Edward. Tous les soirs, ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à la raccompagner chez elle. C'était l'une des choses qu'appréciait Bella d'ailleurs. Sauf, les fois où il décidait de faire un petit crochet vers la colline des amoureux. Là, elle faisant semblant d'avoir mal à la tête et d'être très fatiguée.

- **_C'est vraiment inadmissible,_** entendit-elle non loin d'elle. **_Ils se croient tout permis, c'est écœurant ! _**

Bella tourna la tête vers une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année visiblement furieuse. Elle venait de sortir des toilettes publiques à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Bella n'attendit pas avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à elle.

- **_Un problème madame ?_**

- **_Un problème ?_** dit-elle suffoquant. **_C'est gens… sont des… y a pas de mots pour les décrire,_** trancha-t-elle du revers de la main. **_Je veux voir le directeur ! _**

- **_Il est absent pour le moment, je suis désolée. Retournez à l'hôtel, je m'occupe de cette affaire et je vous offre le petit déjeuner de demain,_** fit Bella rapidement.

- **_Je… d'accord, merci mademoiselle._**

Elle lui fit un sourire et fila directement vers lesdites toilettes. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle entendit ce que voulait ou tentait d'expliquer la pauvre cliente. Des gémissements, des cris, des suçons. Visiblement un ou deux couples se faisaient une joie de batifoler dans le bâtiment. Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, quand quelqu'un cria son plaisir. En fait, elle eut même des frissons de plaisir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de relations sexuelles ?

Si, elle s'en souvint. Pas depuis qu'Edward la répugnait. Pourtant, des fois elle se faisait violence, mais rien à faire. Bella allait demander aux individus d'arrêter leurs activités et de rejoindre leur chambre quand une main d'homme se posa sur sa bouche et un bras s'enroulant autour de la hanche de la jeune femme, l'en empêcha.

Elle se débâtit quelques peu, mais l'homme trop fort pour elle, la fit sortir du bâtiment et l'emmena à l'arrière à l'abri des regards sans grandes difficultés. L'homme relâcha sa victime et Bella tomba au sol.

- **_Nom de dieu ! _**s'offusqua-t-elle relevant la tête vers Jasper, le motard.

- **_Crois-moi, je t'ai épargné un vilain moment ! _**soupira-t-il.

- **_Comment ça ? _**quémanda-t-elle se relevant alors que Jasper l'aider.

- **_Emmett et Rosalie sont des nymphomanes,_** dit-il comme une évidence. **_Rosalie t'aurait arraché les cheveux si elle n'avait pas pu finir sa petite affaire. _**

Bella avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Jasper rit de sa réaction, ce qui la fit réagir. Elle alla s'appuyer sur le mur ayant ainsi une vue sur l'entrer des toilettes et le parking. Durant quelques minutes, les deux individus s'ignorèrent. Puis, Jasper vint s'installer à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le cœur de Bella battit la chamade, surtout que l'homme vint se pencher pour être à son niveau.

- **_Je m'appelle Jasper, _**dit-il d'une voix torride qui fit battre des papillons dans son ventre.

Seigneur, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu aussi chaud ?

- **_Bella. Bella Swan ! _**dit-elle timidement.

Il lui fit un large sourire avant de sortir de sa poche arrière, un bandeau rouge et blanc. Il leva les bras à ses cheveux et coinça le tout avec le tissu. Bella ne cligna pas des yeux durant toute la manœuvre. Elle trouvait que ce type irradiait le sexe et la sensualité à mille lieux.

Le téléphone de Bella sonna la faisant sursauter. Elle le sortit rapidement et y lut « Edward ».

- **_Merde !_** souffla-t-elle se redressant.

Jasper plus rapide, se tourna en direction du parking et y vit le dit personnage.

- **_Ton fiancé semble te cherche. _**

- **_Merde !_** reprit-elle.

- **_Reste,_** dit-il alors la plaquant contre le mur.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Il voulait qu'elle reste ? Pourquoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Jasper avait brutalement prit d'assaut la bouche de la jeune fille. Le baiser était dur, brutale et urgent. Bella gémit dans la bouche du jeune homme quand elle sentit le bassin de son partenaire s'écraser durement contre elle. Le téléphone de Bella sonna une fois de plus et elle se dégagea de ses lèvres à contre cœur pour répondre à son appelant. Jasper avait le regard rivé sur elle et ne bougeait pas, toujours collé à elle.

- **_Edward ?_** couina-t-elle involontairement.

- **_Isabella, _**commença-t-il vivement,**_ tu es où ? _**

Jasper s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme et souffla un _« reste, je t'en prie »_ qui l'enflamma toute entière.

- **_Je suis… chez moi ! _**

- **_Chez toi ? Qui t'a raccompagnée ? _**

Le cerveau de Bella tourna à plein régime. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir ramenée ?

- **_Mon père. _**

- **_Oh ! d'accord. _****_À_****_ demain alors, dors bien. Je t'aime ! s_**ouffla-t-il lui donnant la chair de poule.

- **_À_****_ toi aussi, bonne nuit, _**rétorqua-t-elle coupant court à la conversation.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa tête bascula vers l'avant et reposa naturellement sur l'épaule de Jasper. Il la tenait fermement contre lui et le mur et elle aimait ça. Elle se sentait vivre. Du moins, revivre. Elle souffla de bien être quand l'homme ondula du basin contre sa partie intime. Très vite, ce fut Bella qui intima le rythme de ses fausses pénétrations et Jasper siffla entre ses dents.

- **_Tu es vierge ? _**demanda-t-il durement.

- **_Grand dieu, non ! _**

- **_C'est ce bon fils à papa qui t'a eu en premier ? _**s'irrita-t-il.

- **_Oui, _**murmura-t-elle alors qu'il arrêter de bouger.

Bella releva la tête et vit clairement l'agacement sur son visage. Elle trouva l'instant très mal à l'aise et préféra se justifier.

- **_C'est mon fiancé. _**

Il roula des yeux et fixa un point sur le côté.

- **_Qu'as-tu fait avec lui ?_**

Elle resta muette face à cette question. Qu'avait-elle fait avec lui ? Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement. Elle savait ce qu'il désirait entendre, mais était-elle prête à sauter le pas ?

- **_Pas grand-chose !_** marmonna-t-elle.

Jasper embrassa alors avec vigueur la jeune femme la laissant déboussolée un instant. Puis, il s'arrêta et posa un baiser fin sur le bas de son oreille.

- **_À_****_ genou ! _**

Bella frissonna de la tête au pied.

- **_J'ai dit à genou ! _**

Il se recula la laissant chancelante contre le mur. Pourtant, elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Avec une lenteur exagérer, elle se mit au sol et attendit. Jasper la regarda un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et retira la boucle de sa ceinture, puis descendit son pantalon noir.

Il ne portait rien en dessous. Pas de caleçon, pas de slip. Rien. Jasper s'avança de nouveau vers elle et Bella se trouva à portée de bouche de l'anatomie de l'homme. Elle souffla pour prendre courage et attrapa le sexe de Jasper de sa main droite. Il siffla quand elle fit un premier vas et vient.

- **_Tu as déjà pratiqué ?_** questionna-t-il enfin.

- **_Non._**

Il sourit. Enfin quelque chose que ce crétin de snob ne lui avait pas enlevé.

- **_Ouvre la bouche. _**

Elle s'exécuta. Jasper poussa et fut entourer de la bouche de la jeune fille aussitôt. Il entama de petits vas-et-viens, prenant bien soin de ne pas pousser trop loin. De petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche et il essayait de garder le contrôle pour ne pas violer la bouche de la belle brune.

Alors qu'il allait perdre pied, Jasper releva vivement Bella et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle couina mais ne résista pas quand il l'embrassa. Cette fois, le baiser était plus délicat. À la fin du baiser, Jasper retourna Bella face au mur et colla son sexe à ses fesses.

- **_Il t'a déjà sodomisé ?_** dit-il malaxant durement ses fesses.

- **_Non,_** couina-t-elle.

- **_Tant mieux, j'aurais pu le tuer pour une telle arrogance_** **_!_**

Il défit rapidement le bouton du pantalon de la jeune fille et descendit la fermeture éclair. Bella leva les jambes pour retirer le vêtement et son string. Jasper en profita pour claquer ses fesses. Elle cria surprise.

- **_Silence ! Imagine que ton fiancé soit encore dans les parages… ou pire le shérif ! _**

Bella frissonna de la tête au pied en imaginant Edward ou son père les surprendre. Jasper fit glisser alors son sexe dans les plis féminin de sa partenaire. Bella suffoqua quand il entra son gland en elle, mais il ressortit aussitôt. Elle souffla de frustration et Jasper rit en posant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

- **_Non, jolie Bella… je te prendrai là !_** décréta-t-il mordant le lobe de son oreille délicatement, alors que son sexe venait de se positionner à l'entrée de son petit trou.

Bella se tendit aussitôt et respira lourdement.

- **_Je ne te ferai aucun mal… jamais à une femme !_** chantonna-t-il un sourire dans la voix alors qu'il poussait déjà dans la partie plus qu'intime de la jeune Bella.

Elle fit son possible pour suivre les ordres et les conseils de Jasper afin de se détendre au maximum. Ce fut délicat et difficile au début, mais très vite elle prit du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir d'ailleurs vu les longs gémissements qu'elle lâchait. Jasper était doux dans ses actes, mais au fur et à mesure de ses vas-et-viens le rythme devint plus rapide et surtout plus chaotique et désordonné. Lorsqu'il se trouva au bord de la jouissance, il pinça violement le clitoris de Bella et perdit le contrôle en mordant la jointure entre son épaule et son cou. Elle cria et il dut rapidement mettre une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas alerter les environs.

Lorsque la tension sexuelle redescendit, Bella voulut s'écarter de l'homme, mais il la maintint fermement coller à lui.

- **_Attend… je dois débander sinon tu risques d'avoir mal,_** lui dit-il le souffle court.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et bascula la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel emplit d'étoiles. Aucun des deux ne parla, mais Jasper profita de ce moment intime pour embrasser du bout des lèvres la peau chaude de Bella.

- **_Merci !_** souffla-t-elle finalement.

- **_Merci à toi, jolie brune au caractère de feu._**

Elle rit ce qui fit bouger Jasper en elle. Elle se cambra pour le sentir de nouveau, mais le jeune motard siffla et sortit aussitôt du corps de sa partenaire.

- **_Trop sensible, désolé._** Lui expliqua-t-il attrapant les vêtements au sol.

Il lui donna ses affaires et mit vivement son pantalon. Le cuir sur sa peau moite était un vrai calvaire, pourtant il dut faire avec. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, jasper arrêta la jeune fille et l'embrassa encore.

- **_Nous partons demain soir ! _**

- **_Demain ? s_**oupira-t-elle déçu.

- **_Oui. J'ai prévu d'emmener mes amis à Los-Angeles… il y a une spéciale moto que je raterais pour rien au monde. _**

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, ignorant la boule de tristesse qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

- **_Allez viens, je te ramène !_**

Jasper emmena finalement Bella faire un tour de moto. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, il quitta la route 66 pour un chemin de terre loin, très loin des habitations. Là, ils trouvèrent les motards rassemblait autour d'un feu.

- **_Jazz_** ! clamèrent plusieurs personnes après qu'il eut aidé Bella à descendre de la moto.

- **_Tiens ! Tu nous ramènes miss casse-croûte_** ! rit Emmett posant sa grosse main emplie de graisse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- **_Pas touche !_** clama Jasper vivement attirant Bella contre lui, ce qui surprit les hommes et les femmes au look extraverti, peu conventionnel et loufoque pour certains.

Bella passa la meilleure soirée et nuit de sa vie. Elle rit plus d'une fois, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Jasper lui refit l'amour deux fois également, ce qui la détendit davantage. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Jasper ramena Bella chez le shérif de cette ridicule ville. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément avant de se quitter. Fini, se dit-elle refermant la porte de la maison.

Durant la journée, Jasper ignora royalement Bella. Du moins en apparence, puisque quand Edward tourner autour de Bella, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder faire et fulminer intérieurement et extérieurement également. Plusieurs fois, Emmett dut recadrer leur meneur pour éviter une émeute.

Le soir venu, le groupe de motards paya le séjour, alluma les motos et fit vibrer les vitres du restaurant. Jasper attendit plus que nécessaire avant de suivre la route 66, empruntée par ses collègues et amis. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire !

Son cœur battait trop fort et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Elle le vit partir à toute vitesse vers l'horizon et il disparut.

Elle sortit bousculant sur son passage Edward. Son père en pleine discussion avec le docteur fut choqué de voir les larmes sur le visage de sa fille.

- **_Bella ? _**

- **_Il est parti ? Comme ça ? _**

Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Cependant, elle releva vivement la tête quand elle entendit une moto revenir vers eux. Jasper s'arrêta à cinquante mètres de la jeune fille et posa pied à terre. Il retira son casque et le tendit devant lui. Bella sauta sur ses pieds, courut vers lui et posa ses lèvres avec violence sur celle de l'homme en moto.

- **_Je ne peux pas te laisser ici… je vais prendre soin de toi… monte ! _**

Quelques secondes après, Bella monta derrière lui et cria un _« Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça… je suis désolée »_, avant que Jasper, à qui elle faisait dorénavant confiance pour la suite des événements, filer sur la route 66…

* * *

**Voici pour vous ! **

**a bientot**


	3. Sexe, radio et mots d'adultes

_**Kikou, **_

_**voici un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tete depuis quelques temps**_

_**bonne lecture ! **_

_**gros bisous Sab**_

* * *

**_Sexe, radio et mots d'adultes._**

Une fille banale, voilà comment me qualifie généralement les gens. Les hommes surtout. Banale, parce que je ne suis pas très grande, pas très rigolote pour eux et surtout un travail peu passionnant. Je suis standardiste pour une radio assez célébré. En fait, nous sommes au coude à coude avec une autre radio pour devenir numéro un. Je suis toute la journée au téléphone à répondre aux questions des auditeurs ou à prendre des coordonnées après qu'un jeu est été mis en place. A midi, c'est le coup de bourre et je me dépêcher comme depuis un an pour manger mon sandwich dans la cours extérieur du bâtiment. Paul Lahote, un des chroniqueurs d'une des émissions de la radio, me remplace pendant ma demie heure de pause. Lorsque je reviens, le monstre m'a une fois de plus changé les boutons de mon standard, mais aussi les touches de mon clavier. Le sale gamin de trente ans, sort de mon petit bureau en rigolant grandement. Du coup, je passe presque une demi-heure à remettre mes touches aux bons endroits.

Dix-huit heures, j'ai enfin fini ma journée, Cynthia me remplace et je lui souhaite bon courage pour cette nuit. Je suis presque arrivé à ma voiture au sous-sol, quand l'assistant du grand directeur me rattrape.

- **_Tu es Bella Swan ? _**

- **_Oui_**. Murmurais-je surprise qu'il me connaisse.

- **_Viens. Monsieur Black veut te voir. _**

Mon sang se glace dans mon corps. Jacob black, c'est le grand directeur de la radio dans cette ville. C'est lui qui gère avec son père toutes les émissions. J'ai un peu peur de savoir ce qu'il veut de moi. Peut-être avais-je était impoli avec un client ? Non, pensais-je suivant tout de même l'assistant. Ce dernier me guide assez vivement à travers le bâtiment et je me retrouve très vite dans une loge technique adjacente à une salle d'émission.

Jacob est là. Il se lève dès qu'il me voit et me fait son fameux sourire en coin, qui fait battre mon cœur trop fort.

- **_Bella !_** s'amusa-t-il comme si nous étions de grand ami.

- **_Monsieur Black !_** fis-je timidement.

Sans attendre, il me mit un casque avec micro intégré sur la tête.

- **_Rosalie l'experte sexo est malade. Tu es la voix la plus charismatique après elle… les auditeurs t'adore alors, félicitation tu as été promus !_** décréta-t-il me poussant déjà vers la porte près de nous.

- **_L'experte sexo !_** m'étranglais-je. **_Non… attendait !_** grognais-je, tandis qu'il refermait déjà la porte me laissant faire face aux animateurs de l'émission de Rosalie.

Trois hommes. Des hommes ? Dieu tout puissant, il voulait me faire parler sexualité dans un micro écouté par des milliers de personnes avec trois hommes face à moi ! J'étais morte, réalisais-je alors que Paul Lahote, rigolais devant mes joues rouges comme à chaque fois.

Jacob me fit signe de l'autre côté de la vitre de prendre place entre Edward Masen et Paul Lahote. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un large sourire sur le visage. Je lui tirais la langue et alla prendre place autour de la table ronde. En face de moi, se trouva alors Jasper Hale.

- **_Déstresse, jolie standardiste !_** rigola Paul, attrapant mon fil pour l'accorder à l'appareille devant nous. **_Voilà tu es branché_**. S'amusa-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Automatiquement, je levais les yeux au ciel et soupire de consternation. Le slogan de l'émission s'actionna me faisant sursauter légèrement. Edward, le spécialiste cinéma et musique, brancha son micro, puis prit la parole.

- **_C'était The Rolling Stones avec paint it, back. Il est dix-huit heures quinze les amis. on va passer deux heures ensemble, si vous avez un problème à régler, on est là pour vous. La jeune Cynthia se fera un plaisir de prendre vos témoignages. Sinon, nous avons une petite surprise pour vous._** Dit-il gaiement.

- **_Une très grande surprise !_** soupira Jasper sans aucune joie.

Il avait une main sous son menton et laisser sa tête reposer dessus regardant l'écran devant lui.

- **_Exact, notre sexy Rosalie est malheureusement malade, d'ailleurs nous l'embrassons bien fort. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons trouvé une remplaçante pour ce soir et vos problèmes de sexualité auront des oreilles attentive. _**

- **_En effet, Edward._** Reprit Paul très professionnel pour le coup. **_Grace à vos votes effectués sur le site de la radio nous avons une grande gagnante. Avec quatre-vingt pourcent, notre Bella la standardiste gagne sa place ! _**

Il avait terminé son petit discours d'une voix torride avec un petit clin d'œil à mon attention. Il me fit signe par la suite de prendre la parole.

- **_Salut cher auditeurs, c'est Bella_**. fis-je comme au standard.

D'ailleurs Paul rit de ma pitoyable performance et Edward leva les yeux en l'air. Seul Jasper semblait indifférent à ma présence.

- **_Alors petits et grands ici on parle de tout, sans aucune limite, sans aucun tabou. De sexe, évidemment. D'amour, aussi. D'amitié, plus rarement. Des parents, beaucoup. Mais de sexe, surtout._** Clama Jasper la voix joueuse et vibrante.

- **_Nous allons prendre le premier appel, mais pour l'heure c'est Creep de Radiohead. _**

La musique retenti une seconde avant d'être couper. La lumière audio s'alluma en vert nous indiquant que nous pouvions retirer nos casques. Ce que nous fîmes d'ailleurs.

- **_Déstresse Bella._** ricana une fois de plus Paul, se levant de son siège pour venir poser ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour effectuer un massage.

- **_Très drôle, Paul_**. Clamais-j intimidé. **_Au fait, merci infiniment pour m'avoir pourrit mes outils de travail. _**

- **_Quoi ? faut bien que je t'occupe pendant que tu fais semblant de travailler et puis comme ça tu auras des trucs rigolo à raconter à ta famille ou… à tes ados téléphoniques._** Souffla-t-il moqueur.

- **_Bella._** continua Edward. **_Les auditeurs ont l'habitude de Rosalie, mais ils ont envie de changement puisqu'il ton choisit alors prends le cool d'accord ?_**

- **_Pourquoi personne ne m'a demandé mon avis et m'a informer de ce vote ?_** m'exclamais-je après avoir repris mes esprits face aux regards hypnotiques d'Edward.

- **_Personne ne pensait que tu pourrais gagner !_** grogna Jasper. **_Encore moins avec quatre-vingt pourcent._**

- **_Jazz !_** s'étrangla Edward vivement tout en replaçant son casque sur la tête.

J'en fis autant déboussoler. D'accord, visiblement Jasper Hale s'emblait contrarié de ma venue et apprécier moyennement le choix des auditeurs… c'était réciproque !

- **_Hey les amis ! nous revoilà pour deux heures de discussion torride… _**roucoula Paul dans son micro.

- **_Nous avons Juliette dix-huit ans au téléphone. _**Reprit Edward.

- **_Salut, l'équipe et bienvenue à Bella. _**entendions une voix timide et féminine s'élever.

- **_Merci !_** soufflais-je tendue.

- **_Alors voilà, je suis à fond sur un mec plutôt canon, drôle et parfois un peu con aussi. _**

- **_Ils le sont tous._** Soufflais-je malgré moi.

Paul rit et Edward releva un sourcil vers moi.

- **_Ouais, Bella. _**rit également la dite Juliette. **_Bref, il est aussi méchant quand je suis avec lui et ses potes et je l'aime et je pense que c'est réciproque. Par contre, gros problème, vu qu'il est super canon il attire plein de filles dont une de mes amies. Ça me pourrie la vie. En fait, le problème c'est qu'on m'a toujours volé les mecs avec qui je sortais et j'en peu plus._** Souffla-t-elle tristement. **_Du coup, j'ai trop peur que cela recommence. Il sait que je suis jalouse et j'ai l'impression que des fois il joue avec ça. _**

- **_Il a quel âge ?_** Demanda Paul plutôt sérieux.

- **_Dix-neuf ans. _**

- **_Rien ne sert d'être aussi jalouse, tout simplement parce que la peur n'évite pas le danger !_** fit Jasper tendrement.

- **_Oui je sais mais c'est dur !_** reprit Juliette.

- **_Tu ne crois pas que s'il avait voulu aller plus loin avec l'une de ces filles il ne l'aurait pas fait depuis longtemps déjà ?_** questionna Edward.

- **_Si. Peut-être._** Marmonna la jeune fille.

- **_Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas qu'on finisse par vraiment te le piquer, prends ton courage à deux mains et démarque-toi des autres ! Tu as l'impression qu'il essaie de te provoquer ?_** reprit Edward.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Pourtant, tu ne réagis pas ? _**

- **_Pas vraiment ! _**

- **_A agir comme ça, tu vas lui faire croire que tu te fiches de lui et il ira vers une autre... Ne perds pas de temps si tu le veux vraiment !_** termina Paul.

- **_D'accord, merci à vous ! gros bisous. _**

- **_Appel quand tu veux Juliette._** Reprit Edward charmeur.

D'accord, c'était une expérience déroutante et inexplicable. Les cinq appels qui suivirent fut le même scénario. Je restais statufié sur mon siège à les entendre parler à ses personnes de leurs vies. Les minutes défilèrent et les sujets également. Nous avions eu droit à « Comment aller vers l'homme que j'aime ? », « Je crois qu'il me déteste », « Comment bouger quand je suis sur lui en Andromaque ? », « amitié amoureuse avec un ami », «mes parents n'aiment pas ma meilleure amie ! ». Et le meilleur « éjaculation précoce » qui fit rire plus les garçons qu'autres choses.

- **_Moi j'ai plus une question pour Bella !_** entendis-je dire un nouvel auditeur.

- **_Vraiment ?_** s'amusa Paul. **_Nous t'écoutons. _**

- **_Voilà, je voulais savoir si elle avait un copain ? _**

Mon visage devient rouge écrevisse en réalisant que j'allais devoir répondre à cette question devant la France entière vu que mon patron me faisait signe de répondre illico presto.

- **_Euh… oui._** Marmonnais-je alors qu'Edward me faisait un sourire à croquer.

- **_Oh d'accord ! Et tu as quel âge Bella ? _**

- **_Je pense que le coquin, à craquer pour notre standardiste !_** marmonna Paul joueur.

- **_Non… enfin… peut-être !_** bredouilla le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans.

- **_En fait, j'ai vingt-huit ans_** ! soufflais-je rapidement dans le micro.

- **_En clair, elle ne viendra pas te chercher à la sortie d'école._** Cracha Jasper durement sans qu'on sache pourquoi. **_Auditeur suivant… _**

- **_Salut à vous. Moi c'est Annabelle, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'aimerais que Bella réponde à mon problème ! _**

- **_Euh… oui bien sûr !_** fis-je intimidé.

- **_Merci._** Annabelle se racla la gorge puis se lança. **_En faisant l'amour mon chéri, me mord partout… _**

- **_Euh… partout tu veux dire ou exactement ?_** demandais-je les sourcils froncés alors qu'Edward, Jasper et Paul essayant comme il le pouvait de rire et d'interagir surtout.

- **_Les seins, les lèvres, le cou, mes fesses et ça me laisse des traces et des blessures après. Parfois, mon sein saigne même un peu. Je ne suis pas contre cela, il me rend heureuse mais quand on finit l'amour, j'ai mal tellement mal. je voulais seulement savoir ce que ça signifié ?_**

Je pris un temps pour répondre alors qu'Edward me faisait signe de parler.

- **_Il éprouve certainement du plaisir à te mordre pendant l'acte, c'est pour ça qu'il le fait._** Commençais-je évitant de regarder les trois hommes autour de moi. **_Par contre, si ça ne te plait pas et qu'il te fait mal, tu ne dois plus accepter ce genre de pratique. Dis-lui que ça te dérange parce que tu as mal et tu te retrouves toujours avec des cicatrices. Tu ne dois pas le laisser te mordre comme ça tout le temps si tu n'en as pas envie._** Fis-je lentement.

- **_Oui. Tu as raison Bella. Je vais lui dire d'arrêter. Merci infiniment. _**

- **_Merci à toi de nous avoir fait confiance._** La contrais-je rapidement un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Voilà, c'était notre jolie Bella qui a donné la dernière parole sage de la soirée. On se retrouve demain pour une nouvelle émission. On vous embrasse fort. A demain._** Informa gaiment Paul tout sourire.

- **_A demain !_** scanda Edward et jasper en même temps.

Une fois les micros couper et la lumière route de « Out line » s'actionna Edward et Paul frappèrent dans leurs mains avec énergie. Jasper ne releva même pas la tête vers moi et retira son casque avant de sortir de la pièce.

- **_Toi tu es faite pour la radio._** Scanda Paul m'embrassant sur la joue naturellement.

- **_N'importe quoi. Bon je rentre chez moi. Bonne soirée !_**

Edward me tient la porte pour sortir et me glissa un « très sexy ta voix » avant de partir dans la direction opposé à la mienne.

Je n'en revenais pas. L'un des deux hommes les plus séduisants dans cette boite venait de me faire rougir alors que l'autre m'avait ignoré et presque irrité.

Le lendemain, dans les couloirs de la boite beaucoup me saluèrent alors qu'en temps normal ce n'était pas le cas. A mon bureau, je trouvais Anelise, la standardiste du matin à ses côtés une rose rouge grande ouverte ainsi qu'un post-it.

- **_Tu as un auditeur secret ? _**m'aventurais-je alors qu'elle retirer son casque pour me le donner.

- **_Non et c'est pour toi ! _**m'informa-t-il gentiment.

- **_Moi ? _**M'étonnais-je alors que le premier appel d'une longue série raisonner.

Anelise me salua et fila terminer sa dernière heure dans un bureau annexe. Après une dizaine d'appel ou certain me reconnut comme la voix d'hier soir à l'antenne, je pu lire le mot accompagnant la fleur.

_« Félicitation pour une première tu étais parfaite ! Au plaisir, Ed'. »_

Euh... Cela pouvait littéralement porter à confusion. Etais-ce le but recherché ? Pensais-je rougissant malgré moi. Edward m'avait offert une rose ? Pour ma première radio en live ? C'était vraiment étrange.

A midi, ma remplaçante vint prendre place et loucha sur la rose et le mot. Evidemment, je m'empressais de prendre le mot et de laisser tout de même la rose au bureau. Comme d'habitude, je fis mon repas à l'arrière du bâtiment. Le soleil était au beau fixe ce qui n'était pas désagréable.

A mon retour, je trouve Paul en train de changer les touches du clavier avec ma remplaçante du jour.

- **_non de dieu._** M'écriais-je les mains sur les hanches.

- **_oups._** Rigola-t-il. **_Je crois que je viens de me faire prendre._**

- **_sort d'ici ou je te décapite._** Marmonnais-je furieuse.

Il leva les mains en l'air et voulu me contourner pour sortir. Il réussit presque son coup, mais son sourire joueur ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- **_tu…_**

- **_il te manquera une touche, mais tu ne dois pas avoir besoin de la première lettre de l'alphabet de toute façon. _**

- **_Paul !_** criais-je alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs moi à sa suite.

Malheureusement, tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Un autre studio d'enregistrement. Pour une autre émission. Paul attrapa mes mains avec facilité et me fit entrer dans la loge. Instinctivement, je me maudis d'avoir été si naïve. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Edward avec Jacob et Rosalie.

Dans la petite pièce, Paul, Jasper, Alice et Emmett les chroniqueurs vedettes de _«as it happens »._

- **_hors de question …._** Soufflais-je essayant de me dégager de Paul.

- **_Reste._** Scanda Alice toute souriante**_. On a fait des pieds et des mains pour t'avoir avec nous._**

- **_Je dois retourner au standard._** Fis-je stressé.

- **_Laisse là partir Paul, on n'a pas besoin d'elle._** Rouspéta Jasper le regard noir dans ma direction.

- **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'aime pas, mais Bella reste avec nous…_** soupira Emmett approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il attrapa mon poignet et me fit avancer pour reprendre sa place. Je du donc m'installer tout près de lui vu qu'il refuser de me lâcher malgré mes nombreuses demandent.

- **_hey les jeunes et les plus moins jeunes._** Chantonna Paul dans son micro. **_Devinez qui nous avons kidnappé dans les locaux de la radio ? Aller petit indice elle à une super sexy… début du jeu dans 3.2.1. go !_** cria –t-il surexcité.

La pauvre standardiste qui devait maintiennent récupérer tous les appels et les trier.

- **_en attendant le tirage au sort des gagnants Emmett va nous parler de foot américain. _**

- **_En effet…_**

Je grognais et mis ma tête sur la table. Je détestais ça. Emmett s'arrêta de parler et Paul explosa de rire.

- **_mon dieu… notre petite surprise ne semble pas apprécier ta rubrique sport Em'. Pas trop déçu ?_** s'amusa-t-il.

- **_La ferme._** Grogna-t-il. **_Un problème marmotte ?_** demanda-t-il la voix dure, mais un regard amusé dans ma direction.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite vivement.

- **_la pauvre… tu lui fais trop peur Emmett… _**pouffa Alice dans le micro.

- **_Sa vas… elle m'a déjà vu ! _**râla-t-il joueur.

- **_Pas d'aussi prêts. En plus il la tient par le bras parce qu'elle veut s'échapper la pauvre ! _**riposta Paul hilare.

- **_Tient premier appel._** Nous interromps Jasper vivement.

- **_Hey salut les copains_**. S'écria un internaute surexcité.

- **_Hey._** Dirent-ils en cœur**_. Alors as-tu reconnu notre surprise du jour ?_**

- **_Elle est blonde, super sexy et nous parle de sexe ? _**demanda l'auditeur.

- **_Raté… auditeur suivant_**. Beugla Emmett.

- **_salut, je suis Emma et je pense que notre surprise c'est Bella la standardiste. _**

Des sifflets et des hourras surgir de partout autour de moi. Je gémis une fois de plus et Jasper releva la tête vers moi sourcil relevé.

- **_non de dieu, tu viens de gémir ?_** S'étonna Emmett près de moi.

- **_Non._** Marmonnais-je timidement.

- **_Si… elle l'a fait._** L'encouragea Alice un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Et vous auditeur vous l'avez entendu ? allez un deuxième cadeau offert pour le premier appel qui nous le confirme._**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Un homme de trente ans appela dans la seconde confirmant mon gémissement et preuve à l'appuie l'équipe passa l'enregistrement. J'étais rouge de honte ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- **_franchement, ça à fait vibrer la bête dans mon pantalon. _**Entendis-je alors dire Emmett relâchant enfin mon poignet pour venir toucher son paquet.

- **_Non de dieux. _**Soufflais-je me cachant derrière mes mains.

- **_J'avais déjà remarqué ta voix sexy mais elle est limite érotique en fait… surtout avec tes petits gémissement. _**S'étonna Paul m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- **_Je peux retourner à mon bureau ?_**

- **_Ah non !_** clamèrent toute l'équipe sauf Jasper évidement

- **_Tient… au fait, tu n'avais pas un gage à respecter Jazz ?_** demanda tout à coup Alice pas le moins du monde intimidé.

Il braqua son regard sur elle et lui fit signe de se taire.

- **_allez mon grand… soit pas timide… Bella est une très jolie fille et les internautes adoreront la voir prendre son pied. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** m'écriais-je littéralement.

- **_Un gage c'est un gage jazz !_** soupira Emmett… **_mais j'avoue que je suis jaloux._**

Jazz grogna mais se leva tout de même de son siège pour venir se poster devant moi, son casque toujours sur la tête.

- **_debout !_** claqua sa voix, m'affolant.

- **_Tu vas faire quoi ?_** demandais-je stressé.

Il attrapa mes avant-bras et me releva de mon siège pour me tourner dos aux autres. Il était là devant moi, un sourire en coin le regard noir. Pas bon ça !

- **_tu as un copain Bella ?_** chantonna sexuellement Jasper à mon oreille sachant pertinemment qu'il avait encore son micro.

- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je craintivement.

En effet, seulement depuis trois semaines et nous en étions toujours à s'embrasser devant la télévision et à dormir chacun chez soi. Je l'avais rencontré au supermarché, un samedi matin.

- **_Il ne va pas être déçu…_** entendis-je Emmett lâchait un sourire dans la voix.

- **_D'ailleurs, si monsieur veut bien nous appeler ça serait super sympas… tient il s'appelle comment ?_** termina par me demander Alice.

- **_Riley. _**

- **_Riley ?_** reprit Paul, mort de rire. **_Bienvenue à toi Riley appel nous avant que Bella prenne son pied avec le plus sexy des chroniqueurs de la radio._**

- **_C'est moi le plus sexy._** Entendis-je dire dans les écouteurs.

Edward, soupirais-je mentalement.

- **_ah oui… faut expliquer à nos charmant auditeur et auditrice qu'Edward est depuis hier soir sous le charme de la jolie standardiste Bella… alors ont vas faire un vote… Bella doit-elle prendre son pied avec Jasper ou Edward ?_**

- **_Les deux !_** râla Alice**_. Vient Ed' !_** clama-t-elle surexcité tandis que Jasper me reculer vers la table.

Mes fesses vinrent butter contre la table ronde et je me mordis furieusement la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit. Edward entra dans la loge et nous rejoint aussi sec lui aussi muni d'un micro casque. Ce dernier avait un large sourire sur le visage et les trois chroniqueurs décrivaient aux micros toute la situation et les réactions des deux hommes. Jasper posa ses mains sur ma hanche et se rapprocha encore de moi, allant coller son torse à ma poitrine.

- **_un jour j'ai dit que je pouvais faire jouir une femme sans aucune pénétration. Personnes dans cette salle ma cru… je vais donc devoir leur montrer. Puis j'ai 100 billets sur ce coup-là._** Murmura-t-il sachant pertinemment que tous l'avait entendu.

- **_Non._** Croissais-je, faisant rire Paul et Emmett.

- **_Allez Bella fait toi pas prier…_** décréta Alice dans mon dos. **_Tu as deux gars sexy rien que pour toi._**

- **_Je… je suis en couple._** Bredouillais-je.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper donna un coup d'œil à Edward et se dernier posa ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes. Jasper me maintenait fermement contre lui durant tout ce temps. Le baiser était doux, presque gentil mais cela me donna chaud et envie de plus. J'avais toujours imaginé ce que serait un baiser du grand Edward et j'avais enfin le loisir de gouter.

J'entendais également Paul, Alice et Emmett commenter à voix basse ce qui se passait entre Edward, Jasper et moi ce qui me mettait très mal à l'aise. Edward relâcha mes lèvres et soupira de bien-être.

- **_encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais._** Lâcha-t-il d'une voix torride et indécente.

- **_Ah mon tour._** Soupira Jasper tournant mon visage vers lui.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps. Ni de dire ou faire quelques choses, que sa langue était déjà dans ma bouche pour livrer bataille. Je gémis malgré moi, alors que je sentais une main venir enserrer mon sein droit.

- **_putain elle est trop bonne…_** soupira Edward malaxant toujours mon sein.

- **_Alors ton chéri n'appelle pas on dirait._** S'amusa Jasper relâchant ma bouche.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

- **_tient en parlant du loup_**. Ce moqua Paul gentiment.

- **_Bell' ?_** entendis-je Riley demander timidement.

- **_J'y suis pour rien._** Ripostais-je vigoureusement en essayant de repousser Jasper.

Hors il attrapa mes bras et les fit passer dernier moi sans difficulté. Edward rigola avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- **_Bell' ?_** s'énerva Riley. **_J'en ai marre de toutes tes histoires à dormir debout. _**

- **_Mais putain, j'y suis pour rien… tu veux que je fasse quoi à la fin ? _**m'énervais-je à mon tour alors que Jasper appuyer son sexe dur comme la pierre sur mon anatomie.

- **_Démissionne !_** lâcha-t-il telle une bombe.

- **_Il ne rigole pas celui-là. _**Grimaça Edward embrassant maintenant mon cou.

- **_Tu m'entends ? Tu démissionne et tu pars de cette entreprise de dingue !_**

- **_Oh ! _**clamèrent toutes l'équipe sauf les deux qui me faisaient prendre un pied d'enfer.

Les hanches de Jasper était carrément en train de d'établir un rythme soutenue contre moi me faisant haleter de plus en plus. Emmett ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et commenta la situation avec enthousiasme. Edward revient à la charme malaxant plus fortement mes seins.

- **_t'est vraiment en train de te faire baiser par tes collègues de bureau ?_** S'étrangla Riley.

- **_Oh oui mec… ta copine se fait littéralement prendre par jasper mais pour te rassurer il y a aucune pénétration._** S'amusa Paul.

Je perdais pied je le sentais et lui aussi. Il accéléra se frottant le sexe sur le mien avec plus d'énergie. Nos respirations étaient saccader et haletante. Je me faisais baise par Jasper via nos vêtements. La barquette de son jean, plus son sexe dure me faisant perdre pied littéralement. Je mouillais comme ce n'était pas permis et j'adorais ça !

- **_ouais… c'est bon…là… oui… l_**'entendis-je soupirais alors que je me mordais la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas hurler d'aller plus fort !

- **_elle y est presque mec._** Entendis-je Edward dire à son collègue.

- **_Bella… je pars une semaine en Italie pour le boulot_**. Entendis-je dire Riley alors qu'Edward attraper ma langue pour la mordiller. **_J'enverrais ma sœur chercher le peu d'affaire que j'ai chez toi…de toute façon j'allais te larguer c'était une question de temps. _**

- **_Oh l'enfoirée._** S'étrangla Alice tout à coup alors qu'Edward me fit gémir en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

- **_Putain…je te dis que je te quitte et tu…_**

- **_Trois semaines, Riley._** Le coupais-je difficilement, dans le micro de Jasper qui venait de m'allonger sur la table. **_Trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble et que tu m'a pas une seule fois baiser… alors si tu veux partir… je te retiens pas. _**

Jasper qui n'avait rien manqué grogna et poussa plus fort contre moi me faisant crier de plaisir.

- **_oh putain c'est trop érotique les gars… je vais venir rien qu'en les voyant faire._** Soupira Emmett.

- **_Pareille._** Siffla Paul toujours en train de décrire aux auditeurs la situation.

- **_Encore… oui… là…._** Décréta sensuellement Jasper se mouvant contre moi.

Et c'est là… sans que je ne m'y attente, que Jasper donna un coup brutale et que son pénis vint se loger entre les replis de ma féminité.

- **_ouiiii !_** criais-je alors qu'il jurait comme un Chartier.

La descente était vraiment difficile. J'avais du mal à reprendre contenance. Venais-je vraiment de me faire « prendre » toute habiller par un collègue de bureau ? Dans les locaux de mon lieu de travail ? Avec quatre autres personnes dans la même pièce que moi ? Avec mon patron dans la pièce d'à côté ? Le pays entier m'a entendu jouir et pousser des bruits intimes ? Mon dieu, Riley venait de me larguer en live !

Je poussais Jasper et il se laissa faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Je me rajustais vite fait et sortie de la pièce sans un regard pour personne.

- **_Bon les jeunes, pour la vidéo torride des deux chroniqueurs les plus chanceux du monde c'est sur «Radio » maintenant un peu de musique avec du Jazz pour calmer les humeurs. _**entendis-je dire Alice alors que la porte se refermer enfin.

Je marchais vivement dans les couloirs pour retrouver mon bureau de standardiste. Sur mon passage des sifflements, des applaudissements et des « jouissantes la Bella »… arriver à mon bureau Anelise siffla d'impressionnèrent puis sortie du bureau sans que je ne lui adresse la moindre parole. J'avais chaud, ma culotte était tremblée, mais seigneur j'avais pris un pied pas possible.

- **_Bon… passons aux choses sérieuses_**. Entendis-je soufflait l'homme qui venait de me prendre quelques instants plutôt sur la table tout en refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

- **_Jasper. _**

- **_T'inquiète princesse… je suis fort pour faire jouir sans pénétration… mais, je compte bien me défouler en toi maintenant les préliminaires fini… _**

Voilà, ma culotte venait de bruler.

* * *

**_Une suite suivra certainement... mais pas pour tout de suite ! _**

**_a bientôt bise_**

**_Sab _**


	4. La muse des sangs froids

**Concours : Cross over Contest!**

**Romans Choisis: Twilight et Vampire Daries**

_**Choisissez un livre, puis un second… enfermez-les dans un sac puis mélangez le tout. Qu'en sortira-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il si no héros préférés se rencontrent ? Nos personnages préfèrent en ont marre de croiser toujours les mêmes têtes, ils veulent faire de nouvelles rencontres voire beaucoup plus si affinité…**_

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à L. , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : wwww (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com/ (enlever les parenthèses et rajouter la ponctuation)**

**Ps : j'ai terminé 3ème du concours exequo !**

**;-)**

* * *

**_La muse des sangs froids._**

2050. Les vampires sont sortis de leurs tanières. Ils se sont révélés au monde et dominent librement. Beaucoup sont morts durant la lutte de 2020. Mes parents sont morts durant cette lutte ainsi que mon frère. Beaucoup d'humains sont partis vivre dans les nouvelles villes dirigées par les loups garous qui prétendent pouvoir tuer les vampires. Mais il y en a, qui comme moi, sont restés auprès des suceurs de sang.

Je me prépare comme tous les vendredis à entrer dans l'immense salle souterraine du château d'un des chefs vampires de la région. Je suis dans la petite pièce adjacente avec six hommes et cinq femmes. Je sais ce qui se passera quand la porte s'ouvrira. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite, cependant je ne suis pas la seule à être dans cet état. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Pierre avec qui je me retrouve souvent. Il finit tranquillement d'ajuster sa tenue. Un slip et un t-shirt qui part en lambeau. Il me rejoint discrètement quand il a fini et me sourit.

- **_Prête ? _**

- **_Et toi ?_** m'amusai-je sous le regard presque apeuré de certaines filles.

Une porte annexe s'ouvre laissant entrer le chef de la région, Démétri Volturi.

- **_Mes petites agneaux comment allez-vous ce soir ? _**scanda-t-il grandement nous survolant les uns après les autres**_. Oh, des petits nouveaux_**, s'amusa-t-il s'approchant d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, blanche comme lui.

Il la renifla, mais grimaça. Un des deux gardes près de lui leva les yeux en l'air, beaucoup moins difficile que son patron. Démétri fit le même scénario avec le reste des personnes, quand il arriva devant Pierre et moi, il nous scanna beaucoup plus longuement.

- **_Vous avez bu ou mangé quelque chose en dehors de la ville ?_** questionna-t-il dangereusement.

Pierre prit peur. Il recula d'un pas quant à moi je fis signe que non de la tête.

- **_Suivez-moi_**, décréta-t-il alors que le reste de l'équipe entrait dans la grande salle.

Avant qu'elle se referme, je pus voir Damon me détailler de haut en bas avec envie. On suivit sans rechigner Démétri Volturi et on découvrit pour la première fois ses appartements ou du moins la pièce annexe à la grande salle. Là, se trouvait une vitre géante teintée d'où l'on pouvait voir toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande pièce principale.

- **_É_****_videmment, vous n'aurez plus de souvenir de ceci à votre départ ! _**

Instinctivement, je levai les yeux au ciel comme à mon habitude, Démétri releva un sourcil interrogatoire vers moi.

Oups, surprise par le grand méchant vampire, pensai-je fortement.

- **_Quel est ton nom ? _**

- **_Isabella Marie Swan !_** murmurai-je.

- **_Oh, la Bella que tout le monde désire courtiser,_** décréta-t-il un large sourire sur les lèvres. **_Tu es celle qu'Edward Cullen a abandonnée ? _**

- **_Oui,_** marmonnai-je baissant les yeux.

- **_ Approche ! _**

Je le fis, malgré la boule qui commençait à se former dans mon bas-ventre. Lorsque je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, il baissa la tête vers moi.

- **_Tu sais qui je suis ? _**

- **_Oui,_** chuchotai-je baissant les yeux.

- **_Tu as peur ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

Il me releva la tête en posant un doigt sous mon menton.

- **_Ici, il n'y a qu'amour de la chair, Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre... et beaucoup m'en voudront s'il t'arrive malheur. _**

Puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Froides. Douces. Fines. Voilà ce qui me vint en premier lieu à l'esprit.

Quand il me relâcha, je poussai une plainte fine, mais il grogna me faisant sursauter. Démétri tourna son visage vers la baie vitrée teintée et j'en fis de même alors qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de ma taille.

- **_Rejoins-nous Damon, tu sembles contrarié. _**

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Damon Salvator entra dans la pièce le visage dur. J'en frissonnai d'avance. Quand il était dans une colère noire, généralement il avait besoin de boire plus.

- **_Qui lui a donné de la veine de Vénus !_** cracha Damon attrapant mon visage, doux mais ferme entre ses mains.

Démétri dut même lâcher son emprise sur ma taille.

- **_J'ai rien fait ! Je te jure j'y suis pour rien,_** soufflai-je rapidement, me rendant compte de ce dont il parlait.

- **_Je sais, Bella ! Je te crois,_** souffla-t-il caressant du bout du nez le mien.

- **_En tout cas, quelqu'un leurs a fait boire de la veine de Vénus_**, râla Démétri prenant place sur le divan, nous faisant signe de le rejoindre. **_Ce qui n'arrange pas mon commerce. _**

- **_On n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé_**, chuchota Damon m'attirant sur ses genoux. **_La plante m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. _**

- **_Il faut juste attendre. Mais pour l'heure, dis-nous ce que tu as fait ces vingt-quatre dernières heures !_** demanda-t-il se tournant vers Pierre.

Ce dernier frissonna de la tête au pied. Je soupirai et fis reposer ma tête sur l'épaule de Damon alors qu'il m'attirait davantage contre lui.

- **_Bella, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !_**

Je soupirai de nouveau sous le regard intense et rouge de Démétri, alors que je sentais une des mains de Damon venir caresser la peau de ma cuise nue. J'avais comme tous les vendredis, un simple soutient gorge et un boxer rouge pour couvrir mes parties intimes.

Pierre raconta alors en détails les dernières heures passées, puis Démétri l'envoya "cuver" la plante circulant dans son corps, dans une autre pièce. Damon me caressait toujours avec soins quand Démétri posa de nouveau son regard sur nous.

- **_Et toi ? _**

Moi ? Il n'allait pas être déçu.

- **_Euh..._**

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Damon me recula pour voir mon visage. Avant même que je ne réagisse sa langue était dans ma bouche. Il m'embrassa ainsi quelques secondes avant que Démétri ne grogne. Damon me relâcha et je tournai le visage vers le chef vampire le souffle court.

- **_J'ai passé deux heures dans un institut du centre-ville. Caroline Forbes m'a pris en charge. _**

- **_Caroline ? _**ricana Damon. **_Elle n'oserait pas faire une telle chose... _**

- **_Ensuite ?_** reprit Démétri.

- **_J'ai été au travail. J'ai terminé à seize heures. _**

- **_Tu travailles ?_** s'irrita Damon**_. Je croyais que nous payions les petits... délices que nous nous offrons ?_** déclara-il à Démétri.

- **_Je confirme, _**souffla-t-il. **_Bella a même droit à un appartement luxueux tout proche du Park central. _**

Je rougis deux fois plus.

- **_Arrête Bella... Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à ces rougeurs, _**me réprimanda Damon, glissant sa langue sur mon cou.

Je frissonnai et gémis malgré moi, sous le sourire féroce de Démétri.

- **_Je comprends pourquoi ils sont tous à tes pieds._** déclara-t-il délicatement. **_En plus de sentir divinement bon, tu pousses à la luxure et tu aimes ça. _**

- **_Tu n'as jamais testé avec Bella ?_** s'étonna Damon.

- **_Pas pour le moment, mais je vais régler ce problème rapidement. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas_****_ utiliser ton cadeau, vu ce qu'elle a dans son sang... moi par contre !_** clama-t-il fièrement.

À vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit de l'immense pièce. Démétri au-dessus de moi, me tenant fermement les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- **_Et je fais quoi pendant que tu joues avec ma perle rare ?_** grogna Damon.

- **_Tu peux regarder, cela me dérange absolument pas et toi Isabella ?_** murmura-t-il embrassant la pointe de son sein gauche par-dessus mon soutient gorge.

- **_Non !_** couinai-je. **_Reste Damon_**, ajoutai-je essayant de le voir au-dessus de l'épaule de Démétri.

Ce dernier vint ouvrir à l'aide de ses genoux mes cuises et m'écarta les jambes grandement.

- **_Tu sens divinement bon, petite Bella. Mais quand est-il de ton goût ? _**

- **_Tu es sûr de résister ?_** s'inquiéta Damon sur le qui-vive.

Pour toute réponse, Démétri leva mon bras droit et posa sur mon poignet intérieur, ses crocs. En une fine pression, ils déchirèrent ma peau me faisant sursauter et surtout gémir. Dieu, que j'aimais cette sensation. Démétri Volturi, avala quelques gouttes de sang, puis relâcha mon bras. Damon se leva lentement et se posta au niveau de ma tête.

Je levai la main pour caresser sa joue et il sourit. Ensuite, il glissa un doigt dans sa bouche et le fit parcourir sur la morsure qui disparut aussitôt.

- **_Je vous envi cette capacité,_** souffla Démétri, arrêtant d'embrasser ma poitrine.

- **_Encore heureux !_** s'amusa Damon avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Son passe-temps favori.

- **_Qu'as-tu fais après le travail Bella ?_** questionna de nouveau Démétri dégrafant son soutient gorge.

- **_Je suis rentrée chez moi,_** soufflai-je difficilement.

- **_Et ?_** reprit-il retirant mon boxer rouge tout en le glissant le long de mes jambes.

- **_J'ai cuisiné, pris une douche et attendu l'heure pour venir._**

- **_Qu'as-tu mangé ? _**demanda-t-il attrapant entre ses dents la pointe dure de mon sein.

- **_Des pâtes... _**couinai-je grandement alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en moi.

Visiblement les préliminaires n'étaient pas pour lui.

- **_Tu as dû faire quelque chose de différent pour avoir de la veine de Vénus dans le sang,_** grogna-t-il mettant deux autres doigts en moi en plus.

Je criai quand ma jouissance vint. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide de ma vie, pensais-je comateuse. J'étais encore dans mon nuage quand Démétri goûta une nouvelle fois à mon sang. Juste sur la partie gauche de ma poitrine. J'eus des picotements, mais n'eus pas mal contrairement à ce que je pensais.

- **_La verveine se dissout,_** décréta-t-il satisfait.

- **_Tant mieux, j'en peux plus de vous regarder jouer sans moi. _**

Démétri ricana alors qu'il me soulevait sans effort pour me mettre à quatre pattes.

- **_Tu peux jouer aussi !_** trancha-t-il alors que je sentais son sexe couvert du préservatif entrer lentement en moi.

Je soufflai difficilement alors qu'il me baisait déjà avec vigueur. Des couinements s'échappaient de ma bouche alors que j'essayais de tenir sur mes genoux. Démétri dut le remarquer puisqu'il passa un bras autour de ma hanche pour me maintenir à hauteur.

J'ouvris les yeux, quand je sentis un sexe à l'entrée de ma bouche. Damon me regardait si intensément que je dus résister pour ne pas jouir à l'instant. J'ouvris grand la bouche, pour accueillir le sexe de mon vampire si sexy, au caractère de merde. Il entama de petits vas-et-viens sans me quitter des yeux. Quand, il sortit son sexe une question me vint.

_- _**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ton regard de vampire sérieux ?_** demandai-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

_Pour toute réponse, il fit entrer son sexe pratiquement en entier dans ma bouche, me faisant suffoquer. _

_- _**_Ne casse pas notre jouet,_** râla Démétri arrêtant tout mouvement, ancré au fond de moi.

_D'ailleurs, il sortit complètement de moi et s'allongea sur le lit. Il me fit basculer sur lui à califourchon, m'obligeant à délaisser le sexe de Damon. _

_- _**_Tes toutous ? Ils vont rester encore longtemps derrière la vitre ?_**

_Démétri rit alors qu'il me remplissait à nouveau. _

- **_Personne ne te fait confiance Damon. Pas plus qu'à Stefan, Katrina et Elena. _**

- **_Je le conçois,_** sourit-il présentant son sexe à ma bouche une fois encore. **_Mais mon bébé de frère n'est vraiment pas ma priorité pour l'instant ! Et je parle même pas de son humaine et de sa folle de vampire ! _**

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Du moins, nous n'entendions que les bruits actifs de nos ébats. Je relâchai alors le sexe de Damon et vins embrasser brutalement Démétri alors que je jouissais grandement. Mes parties intimes se resserrèrent et je sentis la pression de sa jouissance se déverser dans le préservatif.

- **_Déjà ?_** se moqua Damon, pas le moins du monde inquiet de s'adresser ainsi à son chef de secteur.

Démétri poussa mes cheveux sur le côté et planta ses crocs dans la peau de mon cou. Je frissonnai entre ses bras, quand je sentis Damon entrer sans préservatif dans ma partie intime alors que Démétri venait tout juste de sortir.

- **_Damon !_** miaulai-je difficilement alors que Démétri arrêtait de boire mon sang.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Les vampires de mon espèce ne peuvent pas procréer. Mais, nous adorons essayer !_** décréta-t-il entrant et sortant de mon vagin à un rythme insoutenable.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, que Démétri me tenait fermement contre lui, sinon, j'aurais été réduite en cendre.

- **_Damon !_** criai-je alors qu'il butait dangereusement au fond de moi pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute.

- **_Ouais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_** souffla-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il se laisser reposer sur moi, me faisant allongeait davantage sur Démétri. **_Profites-en ! Je suis d'humeur à rendre service. C'est le nouveau but de ma vie. Aidez le petit peuple !_**

Démétri rit me faisant vibrer entièrement. Damon reprit ses longs et brutaux vas-et-viens. J'en pouvais plus. Déjà un vampire c'était difficile de suivre alors deux…

Démétri captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser. C'était doux et complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais eu jusqu'ici. Il mordit volontairement ma lèvre inférieure et je sentis le sang entrer dans ma bouche. Cette fois-ci le baiser se fit violent. Il avait soif.

- **_Doucement Salvator, tu vas lui faire mal. _**Dit-il me relâchant la bouche.

Il ralentit et je remerciai du regard Démétri, qui me fit un sourire moqueur. J'allais enfin venir quand Démétri murmura quelques mots à Damon. Je n'entendis pas mais je compris trop tard ce qui se passait. Ils m'avaient mordue. Ensemble. À deux endroits différents. Je criai longtemps et très fortement. Je suis même certaine que tout le bâtiment dut m'entendre. Peut-être même que les vampires de l'autre côté de la vitre nous épiaient avec besoin. En tout cas, je continuai à trembler, à planer sur mon petit nuage un long moment. Les deux vampires burent quelques gorgées chacun de mon sang et je réalisai enfin.

- **_Non… Damon ! _**

Il relâcha mon épaule gauche et se retira de moi.

- **_Tu en as trop peu dans le sang pour que cela m'affecte, princesse… mais, merci de ton inquiétude. _**

Un soupir de soulagement sortit instinctivement de mes lèvres, alors qu'il refermait minutieusement toutes mes morsures.

- **_Démétri, tu risques de trop en prendre ! _**

La pression sur un de mes bras s'arrêta et Démétri siffla entre ses dents.

- **_Relax… je n'ai tué personne depuis… un moment ! _**

Pour toute réponse, nous entendîmes le rire moqueur, mais peu inquiet de Damon.

Par la suite, Démétri me fit sienne deux fois. Damon une autre fois seulement, ce qui me surprit puisqu'en temps normal, nous passions une nuit entière à pratiquer l'acte sexuel. Puis, l'idée de lui me ménageant pour ne pas me voir épuiser s'imposa à mon esprit. Parce que Damon prenait soin de ses filles de plaisir. Tout comme Démétri également. Du moins, en temps normal.

On m'allongea au milieu du lit, les deux hommes prirent place de part et d'autre de moi. J'étais sur le ventre le visage tourné vers Démétri et mes jambes entremêlées à celle de Damon, quand Heidi Volturi entra me faisant frissonner. Les deux hommes s'en aperçurent aussitôt.

- **_Heidi ? _**

- **_Bonnie… c'est elle qui a empoissonné le jeune homme. _**

- **_Bonnie ?_** ricana Damon. **_J'aurais dû y penser… elle me déteste depuis que j'ai mordu sa mère. _**

- **_Bonnie Bennett ?_** Fis-je alors timidement.

- **_Comment connais-tu Bonnie ?_** s'alarma Démétri me vrillant d'un regard glacial.

- **_Ma voisine !_** fis-je baillant grandement.

Heidi ressortit de la pièce avec un regard menaçant dans ma direction. Je frissonnai une fois de plus et me rapprochai malgré moi de Damon aussitôt. Heidi me détestait depuis toujours. Tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte.

- **_Fais lui du mal et je te déchirerai membre par membre et, seulement alors quand tu seras une masse frémissante de sang et de poussière, je t'arracherai le cœur de la poitrine,_** clama Démétri caressant mes cheveux tendrement**_. Elle est mienne maintenant ! Fais passer le message et trouve lui une chambre… elle reste vivre ici !_**

Heidi siffla, mais ne dit mot.

- **_Autre chose ? _**

- **_Le jour se lève. _**

- **_Damon ne craint pas le soleil,_** lui indiqua son chef, la faisant rager malgré elle.

- **_Jane et Alec seront là ce soir. _**

- **_Alors va chercher de quoi les nourrirent… Bella ne donnera plus une goutte de sang sans mon accord… de surcroît nous avons bu bien plus que nécessaire ! _**

- **_Bien ! Je vais chercher d'autres humains. _**

- **_Fais donc ça Barbie vampire !_** se moqua Damon la vrillant de son regard noir.

Je soufflai me replaçant entre les deux hommes toujours nus. Heidi referma brutalement la porte derrière elle me laissant perplexe.

- **_Bella est…_**

- **_Ma muse ?! Oui… Je m'en suis rendu compte au début de notre entretient. _**

- **_Tu…_**

- **_Tu pourras jouer avec nous de temps en temps, mais ne dépasse pas les limites, jeune Salvator ! _**

- **_Jeune ? Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi,_** râla-t-il.

- **_Oui, mais je suis plus puissant et surtout je suis chef de secteur._**

- **_Ouais… mais je peux me changer en corbeau_**, contra Damon joueur.

Un rire me prit et Damon me suivit sous le grognement de Démétri. Ce dernier leva mon bras vers sa bouche et posa un baiser sur celui-ci avant de croquer à pleine dents trouant une fois plus à peau blanche.

Damon souffla alors un « _stock privé de Damon » avant de venir croquer lui aussi ma peau, mais… sur ma fesse droite. Je poussais alors un long gémissement croisé à un petit cri d'un animal blessé, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes. _

_Par la suite, je perdis sûrement pied ou m'endormis… mais j'entendis tout de même les deux vampires parler ce qui me gênait un peu. _

- **_Dors, princesse... tu es devenue la favorite du chef Volturien ! Plus rien ne t'arrivera_****_ maintenant,_** murmura Damon, caressant mes cheveux.

- **_Ne m'abandonne pas !_** chuchotai-je me sentant partir loin dans le monde des rêves.

- **_Jamais... Tu es bien trop délicieuse !_**

* * *

**_Voici mes petites lectrices ! _**

**_je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire j'espère que vous avez aimer le lire !? ! lol_**


	5. Dance With Me

**_Bonjour à vous ! _**

**_Un petit OS que j'ai écris cette semaine, alors que j'écoutais les chansons de Sexy dance ! _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout une bonne semaine :-)_**

**_Gros bisous Sab_**

* * *

**_Dance With Me_**

Le parquet craqua sous mes pieds. Je ressentais la froideur du sol à travers mes chaussons de danse. Pourtant, je tenais la position. Les jambes tendues. Mes pieds en quatrième de position, soit le talon avant dans la ligne du talon arrière, devant le pied droit. Les genoux fixes et solide. Les épaules hautes, la tête droite. Alors, que mes bras sont en première de position. Tout en maintenant l'arrondi des bras, ces derniers sont élevés jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de mes doigts se retrouve en ligne avec mon nombril.

Je suis dans cette position depuis cinq bonnes minutes. J'ai le souffle calme et détendu. J'analyse mon reflet dans les miroirs tout autour de la salle. Je fais mon possible pour corriger mes erreurs, quand la lumière s'allume me faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Je baise mes bras et plie les jambes pour leur donner vie. J'étais tellement concentrée que je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, réalisais-je bêtement.

Un groupe de dix personnes entre. Les mêmes personnes à cette heure-ci. Je me dépêche de récupérer mes affaires non loin de moi alors qu'ils prennent possession des lieux.

- **_Trop bizarre de travailler dans le noir._** Entendis-je une fille chuchoté à une autre.

- **_En place tout le monde. _**Cria Léonard Valley, le meneur du groupe.

Les Quest Cr3w. Un groupe de danse réputé à Londres. Ils ont gagné plusieurs concours également de Street Dance.

Je sors de la salle de danse sans accorder un seul regard aux dix membres présent. Je prends bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi, tandis que la musique pop-rock brise le silence dans lequel je m'étais plongé durant cette dernière heure. La Street Dance, plus particulièrement le NewSyle ou le hip-hop. Cette danse et cette musique qui l'associe est supposé être très loin de mon univers. Pourtant, il en fait totalement partie. A travers la fenêtre, je capte le regard de Léonard. Je détourne la tête lorsqu'un petit sourire victorieux s'affiche sur son visage de rebelle.

Léonard Valley est l'un des meilleurs danseurs masculins de la Trinity University Of London. Il est spécialisé dans la danse de rue, mais prend quelques courts de danse classique pour ne pas avoir de pénalité lors de différent concours ou casting. C'est lors d'un de ses cours que j'ai fait sa rencontre. Il y a maintenant deux semaines.

Je suis en seconde année à la Trinity University Of London. Une université qui comporte plusieurs pôles d'activité, comme le théâtre, la musique et la danse. Léonard dit Léo est en troisième années. Il a déjà eu plusieurs contrats pour des publicités télévisé. Cependant, rien de bien sérieux pour le moment.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent, mais gracieux jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'endroit fourmille de monde. Je me dépêche de traverser le campus pour le bâtiment où se trouve ma chambre universitaire. Je monte rapidement jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage, où se trouve ma chambre. Je partage ma chambre avec Makena. Une fan inconditionnel d'un groupe de musique planétaire et surtout anglais. Les One Direction. Je ne vois jamais ma colocataire de chambre. Makena est en vadrouille quasiment tout le temps. De surcroît, elle suit un cursus théâtral pour faire une carrière d'actrice comme son grand-frère, qui a déjà eu plusieurs rôles dans des séries télévisés, alors que moi je mise tout sur la danse.

- **_Salut, Cassandre ! _**

Je sursaute malgré moi, quand Makena, qui devrait être à son heure de sport fait acte de présence.

- **_Merde Mak' tu m'as foutu la trouille. _**

- **_Je sais… je ne suis vraiment pas désolée ! _**s'amuse-t-elle boutonnant son blouson. **_Euh... tu ne vas pas donner ton cours de danse aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_Si… dans une heure. _**

- **_D'accord. Je ne rentre pas trop tard... A ce soir ! _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** m'enquis-je joyeuse alors qu'elle me claque la porte au nez. **_Oui… je suis contente de t'avoir vu aussi Mak' !_**

Je prends une rapide douche avant de me refaire une tresse haute et de mettre de nouveau vêtement de danse propre. Je suis à la salle de danse dix minutes avant Léonard Valley. Je suis d'ailleurs en pleine séance d'étirement, lorsqu'il lance la musique de Dance Without You de Ricky Luna, mais la version remixé. C'est une chanson, dont nous sommes fan tous les deux. Sexy danse 4 : Miami Heat. La musique. La seule chose qui nous rapproche lui et moi. Les mouvements que nous créons ne font pas partie du même monde, pourtant nous arrivons toujours à nous compléter. On se tourne autour, on se cherche, on s'amuse… moi toujours avec classe et supériorité comme il aime le dire et lui avec l'énergie et l'impulsivité. Trop vite à notre goût, la musique s'arrête.

- **_Bonjour !_** Souffle-t-il, tandis que ses mains étaient placé sagement sur mes hanches.

- **_Bonjour ! _**Murmurais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Il me sert davantage avant de me soulever tel une plume au-dessus de sa tête. Il me tient à bout de bras, alors que je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je tiens parfaitement la position de l'arabesque ainsi. Une jambe tendue à l'arrière légèrement surélevé tandis que l'autre est tendu vers le sol. Un bras vers l'avant plongeant, la ligne de la jambe levée. Mon second bras est perpendiculaire à l'autre. Léo me fait redescendre millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à que nos yeux se rencontrent une nouvelle fois.

- **_Très jolie ! _**

- **_Je sais._** Fis-je en contre parie me décalant déjà de lui.

Il rit comme à chaque fois et part remettre de la musique. Nous avons d'un comme un accord opté pour de la musique qui pouvait ainsi plaire aux deux parties. Et à force de chercher nous en sommes arrivé à deux styles bien différents. Le premier du Neo Soul voir Pop avec l'album 21 d'Adèle. Le second du Rock Alternatif avec des variantes de Soul avec l'album d'Alex Clare. D'ailleurs c'est la chanson Too Close, qui résonne pour le début de notre cours. Durant un peu plus d'une heure et demie, je m'active à lui montrer des figures de danse classique et de temps en temps Léonard m'apprend et surtout essaie de me faire exécuter des mouvements de Hip-Hop ou de break danse. Ce qui est presque mission impossible.

- **_J'abandonne ! _**Clamais-je tandis qu'il se moque encore une fois de moi.

- **_Allez, pense à faire un mouvement de vague. _**

- **_C'est nul ton truc ! _**Grognais-je le faisant rire encore plus.

Depuis dix minutes, Léo essaie de me faire exécuter le mouvement de vague avec mes bras ce qui est impossible pour une danse étoile comme moi.

- **_On fait une fois encore la chorégraphie pour la présentation de fin d'année et je te laisse partir, promis ! _**

Comment refuser une telle chose. Je souffle pour me donner du courage tandis que Léo se met en place. La musique retenti. Une des superbes chansons d'Alex Clare, Treading Water. Un mélange lent et rapide qui nous correspond tout à fait.

- **_Avec moi Cassie._** Me souffle-t-il, tandis que nous actionnant nos premiers mouvement dès que les paroles retentissent.

Jusqu'à environ la quarantième secondes nos mouvements sont différents. Lui des mouvements rapide, mais délicats de danse de rue, mêlant la Street Dance, le hip-hop et le New Syle. De mon côté, ce sont des mouvements de danseuse classique. Un contraste exceptionnel qui nous a demandé de nombreuses heures pour tout mettre en place. Ensuite, le refrain retenti. Léo pose sa main sur ma hanche, donne un grand coup me faisant ainsi tourner sur moi-même. Nous dansons alors en parfaite harmonie et surtout nous exécutons les mêmes mouvements. Un mixe des deux qui est incroyable. C'est ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la musique. Du moins, on reprend environ cinq secondes nos danses respectives quand les notes de piano final raisonne dans la pièce. Puis, ont stop tout mouvement, le regard et le corps à l'opposer l'un de l'autre.

- **_Génial. _**Dit-il surexciter.

- **_Ouais… euh…Je sors en première. A tout à l'heure ! _**

- **_Attend, Cassie … euh… ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir… je dois... _**

- **_Ah oui... l'intégration des nouvelles recrues ! _**

- **_Demain ?_** Demanda-t-il repositionnant sa casquette de New-York sur la tête.

- **_Tu verra bien ! _**

Il rigola alors que je sortais déjà de la salle de danse. Dans le couloir peu de monde, ce qui m'arrange. Je file sans attendre jusqu'à ma chambre. Je pris une douche encore une fois et alla rejoindre Makena au self de l'université. Cette dernière était installée avec ses amis « actrices », lorsque Makena me vis son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

- **_Ah enfin ! _**

- **_Désolé... mon élève était dissipé._** Fis-je croissant le regard moqueur de Léo à la table sur ma gauche.

- **_Tu compte toujours pas me dire qui est le veinard de cette université ? _**Grogne-t-elle.

- **_Croit moi...je pense qu'il se passerait bien de mes cours s'il le pouvait. _**Soupirais-je attrapant la pomme sur son plateau.

Durant tout le repas, je devais répondre aux nombreuses questions de Makena et des filles sur les danses classiques et les cours de cette université. Mais également ignoré les regards intenses et constants de Léo sur ma petite personne.

- **_Cassandre Ailey ?_**

Je me retourne délicatement et tombe sur deux yeux vert étincellent.

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Je suis Marc Carles. Je suis en première année. _**

- **_Oui ?_** Continuais-je surprise qu'un premier année me parle.

- **_Avec ma classe nous devons créer une pièce pour notre passage en second cycle. Nous avions pensé que peut-être tu pourrait nous aider ?_**

- **_Euh... que devrais-je faire ? _**

- **_Danser avec moi ?_**

Makena me regarda du coin de l'œil sachant déjà la réponse que j'allais fournir.

- **_Je ne danse pas en couple. Je suis désolée._**

Marc sembla décontenancer quelques secondes et s'apprêter à renchérir.

- **_C'est non négociable. Je danse en solo... toujours !_**

- **_Comment est-ce possible pour une danse étoile ? _**

- **_Ça ne te regarde pas... je suis désolé, mais la réponse est non. _**

Marc secoua la tête incrédule et fila hors de notre champ de vision tandis que Makena me réprimandait du regard. Elle sait que j'ai une peur atroce de faire confiance à un partenaire. La raison pour laquelle je danse seule. Toujours sauf que je transgresse cette règle, quand je suis avec Léo.

- **_Euh... question du jour,_** fit-elle stoppant net son petit discours de reproche. **_Pourquoi Léonard te regarde avec autant d'insistance ? _**Questionne alors une des amies de Makena surprenant tout le monde. Moi la première.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui comme tout le monde à table et en effet, Léo me fixe. A quoi il joue ? N'est-ce pas lui qu'il voulait garder nos réunions secrètes ?

- **_Il doit faire erreur._** Murmurais-je fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Où son regard est dans le vague. Tu sais comme tu le fais si bien aussi ! _**S'amuse Makina, me tapotant dans le dos doucement.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son regard insistant et si … distant. Il semblait en effet réfléchir et faire le point sur certaines choses. Ses amis « danseurs » lui parlait tour à tour, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions avant qu'il ne s'emporte.

- **_Non ! C'est totalement faux._** Clama-t-il durement, les yeux braqué sur moi. **_Vous ne savez absolument rien... alors fermer là et abandonné cette idée ! _**Termina-t-il, se tournant vers son groupe.

Furieux, il se leva et quitta le self sous l'étonnement le plus complet des présents.

Je ne revis pas Léonard de la journée. Du moins pas avant qu'il rejoigne son groupe dans la soirée pour la présentation des nouvelles recrues du Quest Cr3w. Ils étaient tous habillé de la même façon. Jean noir, pull large blanc, casquette sur la tête et basket au pied.

- **_Que la fête commence ! _**S'exclame joyeuse Makena se postant à mes côtés.

Nous sommes en effet, sur les marches menant aux salles de danses tandis que le groupe de danseurs se trouve au milieu du hall. Le public réunis essaie tant bien que mal de se faire de la place pour pouvoir y voir mieux.

- **_Deux nouvelles recrues pour la prestigieuse Quest Cr3w._** Déclare avec une fois forte et puissante Léonard. **_Un jeune mexicain des quartiers chaud des favelas... deux fois champion national de son pays. Le plus douée de sa promotion l'année dernière à la Trinity University Of London... Mesdemoiselles voici... Manny. _**

Le dit Manny s'avance et se poste au milieu des siens. Une musique retenti. La nouvelle recru mexicaine montre alors ses meilleurs pas de danse impressionnant l'assemblé. Cela dura pratiquement cinq bonnes minutes avant que la musique n'arrête et que Léo reprenne la parole.

- **_Le second est Italien... il nous vient de la ville sous l'eau... Venise... champion national en titre de Krumping... messieurs faite très attention à vos copines parce que voici... Velio ! _**

Une musique très spécial vint alors accompagner le danseur. C'était une danse très étrange dont je ne comprenait pas vraiment le principe.

- **_Sourit un peu Cassandre !_** S'amuse alors Mak'.

- **_J'y comprend rien à ça ! _**Fis-je doucement.

Malheureusement, une des danseuses du groupe dû m'entendre et chuchota quelques mots à son amie. Les deux filles vint alors encadrer l'Italien Velio et firent les mêmes mouvements désordonné et colérique.

Ensuite, la formation de danseur sauf Léo prit place dans le hall, qui est heureusement assez grand et réalisa une danse sur la chanson de Eminem - lose yourself. La prestation était du haut niveau sans l'ombre d'un doute. Alors que la musique finissait et que tout le monde applaudissait, je vis Léo fermer les yeux et les braquer durement sur un de ses meilleurs amis, Jack un américain qui fait fureur à l'académie.

- **_Il se passe quoi là ?_** M'alarmais-je face au brouhaha infernal autour de nous.

- **_Merde ! _**Répondit alors Makena une main sur la bouche, alors que l'autre main pointait le mur sur notre droite.

En effet, le mot était faible. Un poster grandeur nature représentant une ballerine. La tête avait été remplacer par la mienne, alors que les deux nouveaux du groupe posé gentiment avec « moi » essayant de reprendre la figure : Une magnifique arabesque.

Je me sentais trahis. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêcher ça ? Je voyais ses amis danseur essayé de refaire la figure classique sous les rirent de pratiquement tout les présents. Ni une, ni deux, je me frayait un passage pour sortir du bâtiment. Malheureusement, Léo en décida autrement. Il m'attrapa par l'avant bras gauche et me retient sur les marches extérieurs.

- **_Attend... j'y suis pour rien, je te le promet._**

- **_Je m'en fiche... lâche moi ! _**

- **_C'est injuste de me punir pour une chose dont je ne suis pas responsable, Cassie ! _**

- **_Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça._** Hurlais-je me dégageant de lui brutalement avant de m'enfuir vers ma chambre.

Durant toute la soirée Makena essaya de me faire parler de ce qui c'était passé et surtout savoir ce que le beau et charismatique Léonard Valley avait bien pu me dire.

Elle n'abandonna pas, comme toute l'école. Léonard et moi étions devenu le centre d'intérêt de l'école. Sauf que ni lui, ni moi n'allions expliqué ce qui nous relier. Hors de question de faire cette faveur au meilleur danseur de cette école. Une semaine à nous croiser sans parler. Nous nous évitions royalement. Une fois pourtant Léonard chercha à me parler. Il dû regretter amèrement par la suite. C'était le lendemain de cette stupide blague d'intégration. J'avais mon plateau repas à la main prête à retrouver Makena quand Léo se posta devant moi.

- **_Je dois te parler... en privée !_**

- **_Non._** Fis-je doucement.

- **_Cassie._** Souffla-t-il tendrement.

- **_Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, Léonard._** Fis-je mâchoire contracté. **_Laisse moi tranquille avec mes arabesques et mes chaussons de danse. Tout le monde y gagne crois-moi. _**

- **_Je refuse de payé pour le comportement puéril des autres._** Fit-il tristement. **_Je ne mérite pas ta colère. _**

- **_Tu aurait dû les empêcher de me ridiculiser. Je pensais qu'on était ami... tu m'a prouvait le contraire. _**

Depuis, je n'avais pas eu de nouvel altercation avec lui et on se croissait très peu. Aujourd'hui avait lieu, un concours pour un film de danse dont le tournage commencera dans deux mois. Le réalisateur avait besoin d'environ vingt danseur.

- **_Tu ne vas pas y participer ?_** Me demande timidement Makena sachant que Léo à quelques pas de nous pouvait entendre la conversation.

- **_Non. C'est pas vraiment des danseuses étoiles qui gagne un accès à ce genre de concours. Je vais m'entraîner à tout à l'heure. _**

Je la quitte pour me diriger à la salle de danse du premier étage. Déjà beaucoup de monde dans la salle, mais cela ne me dérange pas aujourd'hui, réalisais-je. Durant une demie heure, je m'exerce sur différents exercice d'étirement et de souplesse. Certaines filles me regarde faire du coin de l'œil assez impressionner de me voir faire certain exercice. Les garçons eut préfère ce moquer de moi comme à leurs habitude.

- **_Vous en avez pas marre de faire chier votre monde ! _**Entendis-je alors dire durement Léonard jetant son sac à terre près de la porte.

- **_Oh... c'est quoi ton problème ? _**S'étonna un membre du groupe. **_Tu es bizarre depuis une semaine. _**

- **_J'ai aucun problème, mais vous êtes vraiment ridicule à vouloir à tout prit vous payer sa tête. _**

- **_C'est juste pour rire, arrête de d'excité pour si peu. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas si peu, Mec !_** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. **_Arrêter de vous moquez d'elle et laissait là tranquille. Je vous le dit pour la dernière fois. _**

Sans me jeter un seul regard il récupère son sac et sort de la pièce. Un silence de mort y règne maintenant alors que je fais mon possible pour ignorer les regards stupéfait dans ma direction. Léo vient-il de prendre ma défense ?

Un après un, les danseurs sortaient et entraient. Le concours avait débuter depuis une bonne heure et déjà quelques personnes sont sélectionner pour le second et dernier tour. Léonard a réussit lui aussi en montrant ses plus beau pas de figure. Je suis devant l'immense salle de danse ne sachant pas quoi faire. Toute l'université est réunis ainsi que le réalisateur et quelques membres du casting. Des acteurs principalement plus que des danseurs. Le public parle fort, le directeur essaie d'expliquer certaines choses quand Makena m'attrape le bras et me fait entrer dans la pièce.

- **_Y a mon frère. Taylor... il veut absolument faire ta connaissance._**

- **_Attend... ton frère c'est Taylor Lautner... l'acteur ? _**

- **_Ben oui... ne me dit pas que tu as cru à mon histoire de frère qui fait des publicités télévisé quand même?_** Demande-t-elle morte de rire.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Le dit acteur talentueux assis à la table des juges regarde sa sœur et moi nous installer sur l'un des côtés de la salle ou des chaises et des bancs ont été installé. Taylor fit un signe de main à sa jeune sœur qui s'empressa de lui rendre.

Les candidats aux nombres de trente, ne doivent être plus que vingt au final et un des candidats aura le privilège de faire une scène entière durant le film.

- **_Nous allons commencer par les filles !_** Termina le directeur tout souriant.

C'est ainsi que durant le temps d'une chanson les filles passèrent devant les juges. Je dois dire que certaines étaient très impressionnantes. Makena me donner au fur et à mesure les prénoms ainsi que les spécialités de chacune d'elle.

- **_Place aux garçons._** Fit le directeur quand elles furent toutes passé.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Léo mon cœur battit étrangement plus vite dans ma poitrine. Il était si imposant et si charismatique au milieu des autres. Aucun doute sur ses capacités de danseur. Tout était carré, synchronisé et parfait. Les juges délibérèrent quelques minutes puis donnèrent les vingts noms sélectionner. Évidement, Léonard faisait partie du lot.

- **_Nous avons par contre encore deux noms en course pour le danseur solo. Manny Munies et Léonard Valley. _**

- **_Oh !_** Fit aussitôt Makena comme le reste de la salle.

Les garçons se tapèrent dans la main tout sourire.

- **_Vous allez nous présenter une chorégraphie de votre choix. Aucune règle. _**Trancha le directeur administrant un petit clin d'œil au deux danseurs. **_Manny commencera. _**

- **_Parfait ! _**Clama Manny aussitôt.

Il alla voir Velio l'Italien et parla longuement avec lui. Les deux hommes reviennent quelques secondes après. Léo lui n'avait pas bouger. Les yeux fermé, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il se mit en mouvement lorsque la musique choisit par Manny débuta. Léo se posta contre un mur les yeux fermé durant toute la prestation.

Une fois que la musique fut fini, les applaudissement et les cris raisonnèrent dans la salle. Léo rouvrit alors les yeux et pivota la tête vers moi. Il se décala du mur, alors que Manny et Velio exprimer leur joie. D'un pas lent et délicat qui ne lui correspondait pas Léo alla jusqu'à la console de musique. Il parla quelques secondes avec celui charger des musiques sans aucune panique ou empressement. Puis, il vient jusqu'à moi d'elle un animal analysant sa proie.

- **_Danse avec moi !_** Fit-il délicatement alors que les murmures et les acclamations de surprises raisonnèrent dans la salle.

- **_Monsieur Valley ? _**Demanda inquiet le directeur.

- **_Juste quelques secondes, monsieur... allez Cassie... fait moi l'honneur de danser avec toi !_**

- **_Non, Léo... je refuse ! _**

- **_Alors fait le pour prouver à tout le monde que tu es la plus doué de cette école. Que tu es une magnifique danseuse ! _**

- **_J'ai rien à prouver à personne ! _**Chuchotais-je pratiquement.

- **_Alors fait le pour rabattre le clapper de ses deux idiots._** Trancha-t-il pointant du menton Manny et Velio mort de rire dans leurs coins avec le reste de l'équipe.

- **_Hey, mec... tu te la joue danseuse classique maintenant? _**Se moqua alors Velio faisant rire tout le monde ou presque.

Léo ne dit mot, il se contenta de me sourire et de rejoindre le centre de la piste de danse. La musique débuta alors l'introduction musicale était beaucoup plus long. Un remix, réalisais-je. Je fermais les yeux furieuse, pour enfin me lever de ma chaise, retirer mon gilet et me poster près de lui.

- **_Tu me le paiera._** Fis-je les dents serrée.

La mélodie de Treading Water retentit de nouveau. Le moment est enfin arrivé.

- **_Avec moi Cassie._** Me souffle-t-il avec délicatesse.**_ Rien qu'avec moi, mon ange !_**

Les deux derniers mots me laisse sans voix, alors qu'il actionnait le premier mouvement de la chorégraphie sur les paroles du chanteur.

Jusqu'à environs la quarantième seconde nos mouvements sont différents. Je sens le public frémissant devant la vision que nous pouvions donné. Parallèlement nous effectuons des mouvements très différents. Je réalise des positions souffle et fluide de danse classique. Enchaînant durant quarante secondes, balancé, battement, pas de bourrée, entrechat et autres mouvements basique. Du coins de l'œil, je le voyais au moment de nos danses opposé réalisé une vague avec ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'envie de faire de même me prit.

- **_Vague en mouvement._** Fis-je sans réfléchir alors que j'imprimais le même mouvement que lui.

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant que nous entendions le refrain. Comme durant nos heures d'entraînement, Léo posa sa main sur ma hanche, donne un grand coup me faisant ainsi tourner sur moi-même. Nous dansons par la suite en parfaite harmonie et surtout nous exécutons les mêmes mouvements. Un mixe des deux qui nous correspond totalement. C'est ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la musique. La salle est plongée dans le silence, si bien que j'entends la respiration de Léo et ses pieds tapant au sol. Le chanteur souffle le dernier mot laissant place à la mélodie. Je quitte les bras de Léo et me repositionne pour les dernières secondes. Nous reprenons nos pas respectives, mais Léo m'étonne encore une fois en se postant derrière moi.

- **_Un petit porter finale ? _**

Je souris alors qu'il me soulevé déjà. La tête renverser, le dos courbé, je suis une parfaite coupole au dessus de lui. Il me tient du bout de bras, la paume de sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Je n'ai pas mal. Nous avons déjà réaliser ensemble ce porté et j'ai une totale confiance en lui.

Doucement, il me fait redescendre, me tourne pour que je lui fasse face, mais redonne dans la seconde une impulsion sur ma hanche. Je suis une fois encore en l'air. Les yeux sont braqué sur nous tandis que je maintiens une magnifique arabesque. Une jambe tendue à l'arrière légèrement surélevé tandis que l'autre est tendu vers le sol. Un bras vers l'avant plongeant, la ligne de la jambe levée. Mon second bras est perpendiculaire à l'autre. D'instinct, mes yeux cherche le groupe de danseur de Léo.

- **_C'est ça une arabesque, les mecs ! _**Fis-je toute souriante.

Léo rigole en me faisant redescendre, nos yeux se rencontre et j'y vois de la fierté.

- **_Ma parfaite et jolie partenaire de danse... _**dit-il un large sourire sur le visage. **_Mesdames, messieurs, ma partenaire Cassandre Ailey !_**

Instinctivement, je salue comme on me l'a apprit depuis ma tendre enfance. Les juges se mettent alors debout pour nous applaudirent. Le public est certainement sous le choc. Surtout que Léo a toujours un bras autour de ma taille à me dévorer des yeux.

- **_Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre danseur vedette. _**S'amuse Taylor Lautner sous le hurlement hystérique de Makena.

- **_Félicitation_**. Fis-je doucement essayant de m'écarter.

- **_J'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans toi, Cassie. Merci infiniment. _**

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

- **_Je sais... je suis parfaite !_** Clamais-je théâtralement, le faisant rire comme bien souvent sortant de la salle pour ne pas avoir encore ses regards sur moi.

Je fuit pratiquement jusqu'à ma chambre universitaire. Je prend une longue douche chaude essayant de pensé à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis une semaine. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Makena m'attend de pied ferme.

- **_Tu vient vraiment de danser avec Léonard ?_**

- **_Oui. _**Murmurais-je.

- **_De la danse de rue avec de la danse classique ? _**Dit-elle n'y croyant encore qu'à moitié.

- **_Oui._**

- **_Putain, Cassie, c'était incroyable... depuis quand vous vous entraîner ?_**

- **_Deux semaines ?_**

Elle en reste la bouche béante.

- **_Je pensais que ça faisait presque un an... tout était en place. C'était parfait techniquement et visuellement. Putain, vous êtes fait pour danser ensemble ! _**

- **_Tu croit ?_**

- **_Attend, tu te rend compte que tu as danser en duo devant toute l'université et devant des professionnel... en plus de mon frère ?!_**

Je lève les yeux en l'air face à cette réplique.

- **_C'est naturelle de danser avec lui... je sais pas pourquoi !_**

Elle réfléchit un moment puis me jette mon gilet en plein figure.

- **_Allez je t'offre le repas de la cafétéria... j'ai faim et j'ai hâte de voir les regards encore sous le choc des autres ! _**

Je rit avec tout de même de l'appréhension. Il y a énormément de monde au self ce qui me rendit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Certaine personnes me saluer ou me faisait de grand sourire tandis que d'autre me regardait avec de gros yeux de biche.

- **_Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que nos cours soit connu de tous._** Chuchote Léo à mon oreille.

J'étais en train de choisir entre une assiette de pâte au saumon et une autre de riz au poulet.

- **_Je me fiche de ce que pense les autres ! _**Lui répondis-je attrapant l'assiette de pâte.

- **_Je sais... mais je déteste les voir te regarder avec insistance. J'ai l'impression de te partager._**

J'essaie de ne pas être trop surprise et sourit doucement. Léo attrape deux pommes bien rouge et les pause sur mon plateau. Il nous suit alors jusqu'à notre table et s'installe naturellement à ma droite.

- **_J'ai une nouvelle pour toi ! _**Susurre-t-il à mon oreille.**_ Tu es prête ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** M'aventurais-je, alors que Makena fronce les sourcils assise face à nous.

C'est la première fois qu'on parle ensemble ouvertement devant des témoins. D'habitude on prend bien soin de ne pas nous surprendre ensemble.

- **_Le producteur te veut dans le film !_**

Je tourne aussitôt le visage vers lui. Nos nez se frôle, nos bouches sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. J'ai les yeux face aux siens.

- **_Ensemble Cassie. Toi et moi !_**

- **_Nous deux ! _**Chuchotais-je le rouge aux joues.

Mon cœur est gonflé de bonheur et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir lorsque ses lèvres touches les miennes. Doux, fin et délicat. Jamais de ma vie un baiser ne m'avait autant chambouler.

- **_Salut..._**

On relevé la tête tout les deux vers la voix. Le groupe de danse de Léo.

- **_Oui ?_** Demanda-t-il légèrement surprit et contrarié.

- **_Nous voulions vous félicitez pour votre numéro... et vous dirent que vous formez un couple de danse … très impressionnant. _**

Léo me regarde du coin de l'œil.

- **_Merci... vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé aussi._** Fis-je lentement pour l'Italien et le Mexicain.

- **_Merci ! _**

Une espèce de gêne s'installe entre nous. Léo serre un peu plus sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

- **_Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?_** Demandais-je le cœur battant fort.

Le groupe de danseur s'analyse quelques secondes. Ils posent le pour et le contre, jusqu'à ce que Manny tout sourire s'installe près de Makena.

- **_Alors ? Toi aussi tu danse aussi bien que ta copine ? Tu sais faire la vague peut-être ?_** Réclame-t-il charmeur.

- **_Non.. moi je suis en session théâtre. _**

Les voici parties tous les deux dans une longue discussion, tandis que le reste du groupe prend place autour de nous.

Léo et moi sommes de temps en temps prit dans une conversation, mais la plus part du temps nous sommes à nous manger du regard, ou a chuchoter quelques mots concernant le film que nous allions tourner.


End file.
